CÓMO SER PADRE Y SÚPER HÉROE Y SOBREVIVIR EN EL INTENTO!
by centinelita06
Summary: Clark Kent y Bruce Wayne tienen algo más en común que sólo ser súper héroes... ambos son padres devotos y sobre protectores. Escrito por GLORIA! Contiene Spanking Paternal- No lea si no es de su agrado
1. Un súper héroe en busca de consejo

**UN SUPER HEROE EN BUSCA DE CONCEJO: COMO SER UN BUEN PADRE SIN ATENTAR CONTRA LA VIDA DE TU HIJO**

Clark Kent nunca se había sentido tan frustrado, el bien llamado hombre de acero se debatía entre gritar o destruir de un golpe algún mueble, pero se dio cuenta que nada de lo que pudiera hacer iba a cambiar la expresión de enojo y odio que había en el rostro de Conner Kent.

Así que se dio media vuelta e hizo lo mejor que pudo hacer sin que esto implicara matar al adolescente que tenía adelante.

\- ¡No quiero que salgas hasta que vuelva entendido! – y así sin mirar la cara de Conner y sin saber si el chico iba a hacerle caso, salio dando un portazo que de suerte no rompió la puerta por cuarta vez en esta semana.

Como había llegado a eso, su hijo lo odiaba y el no sabía que hacer, se sentía fracasado en algo que debía ser tan natural, la mayoría de los hombres eran buenos padres ni decir de su padre Jonathan Kent, El y Martha Kent eran padres modelos que lo guiaron y amaron.

¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Conner no era un mal chico, sino un adolescente que tenía como meta en la vida desobedecer a Clark, ser imprudente con sus poderes, no escuchar y ser infinitamente exasperante.

Pero Conner no era así con todo el mundo, con Martha y Jonathan era todo un dulce, amistoso y cariñoso un nieto modelo con abuelos consentidores, incluso en las pocas ocasiones en que Clark había intentado hablar de los problemas que tenía con su hijo, sus padres inmediatamente habían declarado con entusiasmo la posibilidad de que Conner viviera con ellos.

Y hasta con Louise, Conner tenía una relación que al principio no había sido fácil, sin embargo ahora parecían haber encontrado un punto de encuentro y podría decirse que iban camino a una amistad.

Clark Kent tenía en su cabeza todo esto cuando llego donde esperaba encontrar alguna respuesta, estaba frente a la puerta de la mansión Wayne, dudo en tocar el timbre casi se arrepiente pero las risas que venían de adentro lo impulsaron a seguir.

Solo pasaron un par de minutos para que Alfred abriera la enorme puerta de entrada.

\- Buenas tardes Señor Kent adelante, por favor me permite su abrigo – el mayordomo dijo tan formal como siempre.

\- Gracias Alfred – Dijo Clark mientras entraba a la recepción y pasándole el abrigo a Alfred.

\- Iré a anunciarlo con el Señor – y salio en dirección del despacho de Bruce.

Clark se quedo parado en la gran sala que era la recepción de la mansión Wayne mientras que su super oído seguía escuchando risas de niños parecían estar pasando un buen rato.

\- Señor Kent, por aquí por favor – dijo Alfred indicando el camino hasta llegar frente a una puerta toco para avisar y la abrió dejando que Clark pasara.

Alfred se quedo en la entrada – Señor Kent se le ofrece algo.

\- No muchas gracias Alfred – dijo Clark, más bien apenado no se acostumbraba a ser tratado de manera tan formal.

\- Alfred por favor dile a los niños que estaré ocupado en el despacho - dijo Bruce mientras dejaba de lado los papeles que estaba leyendo.

\- Inmediatamente Señor – dijo Alfred mientras cerraba la puerta.

\- Kent que te trae por aquí – dijo Bruce – toma asiento por favor.

\- Espero no interrumpir, estas muy ocupado? – Clark dijo sintiéndose un intruso.

\- No mucho, pero dime pasa algo?.

\- Con la liga, no claro que no.

\- Entonces en que te puedo ayudar – Dijo Bruce mirando con ojos escrutadores – Te ves cansado.

Clark lanzo un suspiro – Tu tienes 4 hijos, y bueno Dick es muy amigo de Conner o eso creo entonces yo quería saber…

Bruce no pudo evitar sonreír y eso no era algo que normalmente hacía, pero no pudo evitarlo, ahí estaba el Hombre de acero, inmune a casi todas las armas que podrían matar a cualquier humano, capaz de enfrentarse a villanos asesinos y traficantes, y ahí estaba delante de él porque no sabía como enfrentarse a su hijo adolescente.

Pero Bruce estaba particularmente de buen humor esa tarde, así que no hizo sufrir a Clark Kent – No me digas, tienes problemas con Conner.

\- Bueno si podría decirse que son problemas, la verdad es que no tengo una relación con Conner como para decir que tengo problemas con él, sabes el me odia – Clark se desahogo.

\- Déjame decirte algo Kent, todos los adolescentes odian a sus padres – Bruce dijo muy tranquilo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

\- Pero Dick, es un niño modelo creo que nunca lo he escuchado decir una mala palabra – Clark dijo incrédulo.

\- Y más le vale que siga comportándose así – dijo Bruce serio.

\- Quieres decir que Dick…..

\- Quiero decir que Dick es un adolescente, al igual que Conner puede llegar a ser muy exasperante cuando se lo propone.

\- Entonces como haces que se comporte como el hijo modelo de Bruce Wayne.

\- Bueno lamento decirte que no hay una receta para eso, es solo una combinación de….

Bruce Wayne no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque la puerta de su despacho se abrió bruscamente dando paso a dos pequeños torbellinos que entraron corriendo echando carreras para llegar primero al escritorio donde estaba sentado papá, ni siquiera se percataron de que alguien más estaba ahí.

Detrás de los pequeños y también corriendo un adolescente entro también bruscamente al despacho pero este se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la situación y paro su carrera quedando justo frente a su padre, que lo miró pidiéndole una respuesta a tan repentina intromisión.

\- Buenas tardes Sr. Kent, lamento haberlos interrumpido – dijo Richard el mayor de los hijos de Bruce – pero los enanos son cada día más rápidos – dijo mirando a sus hermanos pequeños con frustración.

Clark sonrío al ver como los dos pequeños intentaban subir a los brazos de Bruce cada uno llevaba un trozo de papel en sus manos.

Tim fue el primero que logro sentarse en el tan codiciado regazo de su padre, claro el le llevaba casi 2 años a su hermanito menor Damien que con solo 3 años era todo un personaje, el menor de los Wayne luchaba por encaramarse hasta que finalmente ayudado por Bruce el pequeño quedo cómodamente sentado en la pierna contraria a donde estaba Tim.

Ambos ahora sonrieron con su mejor cara de inocencia a su padre, pero al ver que su padre no les devolvía la sonrisa, usaron sus mejores armas sus ojitos de cachorro, pero Bruce Wayne era casi inmune a las mejores miradas de sus pequeños.

\- Tim, Damien esa es forma de entrar a mi despacho – Bruce los miraba serio - donde están sus modales que no saludan a las visitas y entrar corriendo como si fueran una jauría.

Los niños se movieron inquietos en el regazo de papá – Buenas Tardes Sr. Kent – dijeron casi al unísono.

\- Buenas tardes niños, un gusto saludarlos – Clark devolvió el saludo sonriendo a los dos pequeños, Damien el menor tenía una mirada muy suspicaz para ser un niño tan pequeño y Tim era adorable y más cuando se reía porque se podía ver el espacio en donde un diente le faltaba.

\- Muy bien niños espero una explicación – dijo Bruce con un tono suave, puede que sus hijos sean unos traviesos pero eran tan adorables que no pudo ponerles mala cara.

\- Te hicimos estos dibujos papá – dijo Tim mientras extendía una papel algo arrugado, Damien al ver a su hermano, extendió también su papel en donde se podía apreciar un dibujo.

Ambos niños sonrieron mientras miraban expectantes a su padre con admiración, Bruce abrazo a ambos niños y les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno – Están perfectos mis pequeños pajaritos – luego los tomo a ambos para dejarlos en el suelo.

\- Muy bien ahora vuelvan a la sala – Bruce miró de reojo su reloj – ya es tarde es mejor que vayan a la cocina, Dick lleva a los niños con Alfred es hora de que coman algo para que vayan a la cama.

\- Papá es temprano – dijo Tim

\- Yo quiero jugar – dijo Damien.

Bruce se agacho para quedar de frente a los niños – su hora de dormir no es discutible jovencitos, así que vayan con Dick para que se tomen un vaso de leche y unas galletas.

\- ¡De chocolate! – gritaron ambos pequeños.

\- Nada de chocolate antes de dormir y despídanse del Sr. Kent – dijo Bruce poniendo a los dos niños frente a la puerta dándole a cada uno una suave palmada.

\- Adiós Sr. Kent – dijeron en una sola voz Tim, Damien y Dick antes de cerrar la puerta del despacho.

Bruce volvió a sentarse – Siento la interrupción Clark.

\- No te preocupes Bruce, soy yo el que estoy interrumpiendo ya me voy.

\- No tienes que irte ahora además no te he dicho nada sobre mi sabiduría como padre – Bruce no pudo ocultar cuanto le divertía el hecho de que Clark Kent estuviera en su despacho pidiéndole consejo para criar a su hijo- la verdad es que no hay receta solo me baso en 3 consignas: Obediencia, disciplina y reglas claras.

Clark lo quedo mirando un tanto asustado – Quieres decir que tu castigas a tus hijos.

\- Claro que los castigo, acaso tus padres nunca te castigaron?

\- Bueno si, pero con Conner es diferente el tiene 16 años es casi un adulto no puedo tu sabes.

Bruce sonrío – No importa si Dick tiene 15 o 40 años es mi hijo y si hace algo estupido entonces el sabe que habrá consecuencias. Tú eres el padre, el adulto en esa relación.

Y así ambos super héroes hablaron sobre sus experiencias como padres, hasta que Bruce miró el reloj y tuvo que abandonar su despacho para enviar a la cama a dos pequeños que ya estaban pasada la hora de ir a dormir.

Como siempre tan ingrata labor nunca iba a ser fácil primero tendría que atraparlos cosa que cada vez se le hacía más difícil porque Tim y Damien eran más rápidos, entre risas y corridas Bruce Wayne pudo hacerse de su precioso cargamento, con Damien en los brazos y Tim colgado de su pierna cual koala pudo caminar finalmente hacia la habitación.

Clark que todavía estaba en el despacho gracias a su super oído pudo escuchar todo lo que pasaba en la mansión Wayne, se sintió un intruso pero no pudo evitar escuchar la interacción que tenía Bruce con sus hijos y sentir un poco de envidia.

Con toda la paciencia que nadie creía que podía tener Bruce Wayne hizo que sus pequeños se lavaran los dientes y luego les puso pijama mientras los dos traviesos saltaban de un lado a otro entre risas.

\- Papá léenos un cuento – dijeron finalmente ambos pequeños.

\- Esta bien pero antes los quiero ver a los dos acostados – Damien se metió en la cama de Tim, Bruce con un libro de cuentos en la mano se acostó en medio de sus hijos inmediatamente Tim y Damien se acurrucaron cada uno a un lado de su papá para escuchar atentos la historia, antes de que Bruce terminara de leer el cuento los pequeños estaban durmiendo.

Con mucho cuidado tomo en brazos a Damien para llevarlo a su cama, finalmente sus hijos menores estaban durmiendo salio de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Volvió a su despacho, más cansado pero reconfortado, no había buscado ser padre pero sin duda era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado.

Otra vez en su despacho, Clark y Bruce volvieron a conversar pero Clark ya sentía que había interrumpido más de lo debido a la familia Wayne así que se despidió de Bruce, para ir a hablar con el adolescente malhumorado que era su hijo.

\- Muchas gracias por todo Bruce, seguiré tus consejos pero deja que te diga que a todo lo que me dijiste sobre reglas y disciplina debes sumarle mucho amor.

Bruce Wayne solo sonrió y se despidió de Clark Kent, él tenía toda la razón amaba a sus hijos más que todo su dinero, más que ser Batman. Bruce se quedo con sus pensamientos más de lo que debía al darse cuenta salio de su despacho para enfrentar al más díscolo de sus hijos, como siempre desde que había tenido la mala idea de regalarle uno de esas consolas de juegos Jason estaba jugando en la sala.

\- Jason hora de ir a la cama – pero era como si Bruce hablara al viento, Jason no hizo ni siquiera un gesto.

Bruce se puso en frente del niño anteponiéndose entre su hijo y el dichoso juego - Papá ya estoy por pasar de nivel solo un par de minutos más – Jason casi gritaba mientras intentaba mirar la pantalla moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Bruce rodó los ojos mirando al techo, como esta escena era algo que pasaba casi todas las noches cuando llegaba la hora de que Jason tenía que ir a la cama, Bruce no perdió el tiempo en argumentar con el preadolescente solo lo tomo en brazos y lo cargo en su hombro.

\- Paaaapaaaaa suéltame – dijo Jason indignado pero lo único que logro fue una palmada en su desprotegido trasero – Ay papá yo no soy Tim o Damien tengo 12 años – otra palmada cayo en el trasero del niño.

Llegaron a la habitación y por fin Jason fue dejado en libertad solo para que Bruce le señalara el baño – Tienes 10 minutos para estar en cama – Bruce lo miro serio – mientras su hijo estaba en el baño Bruce miró la habitación era una zona de guerra, ropa en el piso, la cama desecha, envoltorios de dulces en el velador, resignado comenzó a acomodar la cama para que por lo menos Jason pudiera dormir cómodo y no entre ropa sucia y revistas.

Finalmente Jason salio del baño como si nada hubiera pasado, esa capacidad que tenía solo él, podía ver a su padre echar humo y para él era como si lloviera.

Para Bruce, Jason era el que más jugaba con su paciencia, el niño parecía que no le tenía miedo a nada ni a nadie ni siquiera al mismísimo Batman, era valiente a extremos que Bruce no quería imaginar.

\- Papá hasta cuanto me vas a tratar así, ya tengo 12 años no soy un niño – Jason parecía indignado pero a la vez tenía ese gesto tan de niño regañado injustamente.

Bruce no pudo con la desvergüenza de su hijo y sonrío – Te trato como te comportas Jason y te comportas como un niño de 12 años muy desobediente así que ahora a la cama, ante de que me replantee la posibilidad de volver a dejar mi punto de vista marcado en tu trasero.

Jason casi voló a la cama – Papá podrías dejar a mi trasero fuera de esta discusión.

Este niño es insufrible, Bruce se sentó en la cama – Dime hijo que quieres discutir.

\- Quiero saber cuando voy a poder entrenar contigo, así como lo hace Dick.

Bruce venía cuestionándose la idea de entrenar a Jason, porque si aceptaba entonces algún día Tim y Damien le pedirían ser parte y no sabía si podía manejar tener a sus 4 niños expuestos a tales peligros.

Pero de sus 4 hijos, tenía que aceptar que Jason era quien tenía más aptitudes para ser su compañero, era valiente, decidido y nunca dudaba, bien encaminado Jason iba a ser muy bueno pateándole el trasero a cuanto villano se le pusiera en el camino.

\- Eso es lo que realmente quieres Jason, escucha bien que no es todo diversión si te dejo entrenar junto con Dick tendrás que seguir mis reglas y allí no seré tu papá, allí soy Batman y no acepto errores ni desobediencias.

Jason abrió los ojos pero no de miedo sino de emoción, nunca su padre le había hablado tan serio sobre ser parte de su doble vida, era todo lo que Jason quería aprender a ser uno más, salir junto a Batman a patrullar las calles de Ciudad Gótica como compañeros.

\- SI papá eso es lo que quiero – Jason casi salta de la cama

Por fin después de una larga charla, Jason se había quedado dormido con una sonrisa en sus labios, seguro esa noche soñaba atrapando al Joker.

Bruce estaba cansado pero no lo suficiente como pasar por la habitación del mayor de sus hijos.

Richard estaba sentado en su escritorio frente a su notebook, ya tenía el pijama puesto así que seguro esperaba a su papá que siempre desde el primer día que llego a la mansión pasara por su habitación para darle las buenas noches y asegurarse que estaba acostado, esa noche no sería la excepción.

\- Dickie, ya es hora de ir a la cama.

\- Ya voy papá estoy repasando lo último, mañana tengo examen – Dick miró la pantalla concentrado.

\- Vamos hijo, estoy seguro que mañana te ira bien.

\- Esta bien pero después no pongas mala cara cuando no tenga el primer lugar.

\- Dickie a la cama – dijo Bruce

\- También me leerás un cuento.

\- Eso quieres, porque puedo ir a buscar uno a la pieza de tus hermanos.

Dick sonrío - No papá no es necesario, estas noches han estado tranquilas parece que por fin nos dieron un respiro no hay noticias del Joker ni del Pingüino.

\- Si, la verdad es que parece que tenemos una tregua.

\- Estaba pensando ya que esta todo tan tranquilo que este viernes podrías darme una extensión de mi hora de llegada, Roy nos invito a su casa a Wally, Conner, Zatanna, Aqualad, Megan tu sabes al grupo.

\- Oliver va a estar presente.

\- No pero sabe que vamos a ir.

\- Y hasta que hora quieres permiso?

\- La verdad quería quedarme en casa de Oliver.

\- Ni hablar, no quiero que pases una noche fuera de casa.

Dick se lamento pero sabía que no iba a ser fácil lo del permiso – Entonces puedo volver a casa a las 3 am.

Bruce lo miró sorprendido – Estas hablando en serio?.

\- Si, la mayoría de los chicos se van a quedar toda la noche, será solo una reunión para mirar películas y comer algo, no haremos nada malo.

\- Tienes permiso para ir pero a medianoche te quiero aquí.

\- Oh vamos papá, estas bromeando verdad?

Pero Bruce lo miraba muy serio nada en su expresión parecía estar bromeando.

\- No hijo, sabes que nunca bromeo.

-Papá por favor, nunca te he pedido permiso para salir y ahora que por fin tengo amigos con los cuales puedo ser yo sin máscaras no puedo ir.

\- Te paso a buscar a la 1.

\- A las 2 y no bajas a buscarme.

\- 1:30 y si no sales en 5 minutos…..

\- Esta bien es un trato – dijo Dick antes de que su padre lo amenazara con sacarlo de una oreja.

\- Ahora duerme hijo.

\- Buenas noches papá.

Por fin terminaba el día para Bruce Wayne, extrañamente no estaba cansado pero se acostó a leer un poco.

En casa de Clark Kent, en cambio la noche no estaba cerca de terminar, para su sorpresa al llegar Clark encontró a Conner en su habitación, se dio animo para ir a hablar, sería una charla larga y por primera vez Clark estaba dispuesto ha hacer un esfuerzo real en ser un padre, no un amigo ni un consejero sino un padre con todo lo que eso implicaba incluso el castigo, y dios sabe que Conner estaba pidiendo hace rato uno.

Obviamente Conner no estaba dispuesto a aceptar así de buenas a primeras todas las reglas ni imposiciones, ya tenía abuelos y para él Clark no representaba una figura paterna, al revés solo veía en él un recordatorio de lo que se esperaba que fuera, no podía negar que Conner Kent solo era un clon de Clark Kent, y cerca de él se sentía como una mala copia.

\- Entonces Conner estamos claros en lo que será desde hoy las reglas de esta casa, no más berrinches ni desobediencias y nada de faltar a la escuela vas a ir te disculparas con tu profesor y espero lo mejor de ti en clases.

Conner se quedo en silencio, Clark nunca le había hablado así tan mandón – Claro que no, para que sepas solo me quede aquí esperándote para decirte a la cara que me voy no soporto ni una noche más en este lugar – Clark miró a su alrededor y vio un bolso, el niño pensaba irse.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto Clark Kent tomo a un desprevenido Conner Kent para tumbarlo en su regazo todo lo hizo obviamente a velocidad de Superman así como uso su fuerza sobre humana para zurrarlo.

\- Escúchame bien jovencito no te vas a ninguna parte vas a obedecerme aunque tenga que pasar toda la noche zurrando tu triste trasero así que es mejor que te hagas la idea de que a partir de ahora voy a actuar como tu padre, tu eres mi responsabilidad te guste vamos a vivir juntos.

Conner nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su corta vida, su trasero se sentía ardiendo y dolía más con cada nueva palmada que recibía, finalmente no pudo más y pidió clemencia - Esta bien Clark mañana voy a disculparme a la escuela, pero por favor para.

Pero Clark estaba lejos de parar ahora que por fin encontraba un método eficaz para terminar con todas las desobediencias de Conner no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad – Y me vas a obedecer serás respetuoso con las reglas de casa.

\- Si lo seré, te lo prometo pero para con todo esto.

Finalmente Clark soltó al adolescente para dejarlo parado en frente de él, mirarlo era como mirarse en el espejo hace unos 15 años atrás así que para Clark fue muy fácil abrazarlo, en un principio Conner se quedo echo piedra no estaba acostumbrado a esos gestos de parte de Clark, pero con el tiempo y viendo que Clark no lo soltaba se empezó a sentir más cómodo y tímidamente devolvió el abrazo, en ese momento Clark sintió la puerta abrirse Louise había llegado.

\- Hijo ve a lavarte la cara, desase ese bolso y bajas para cenar.

\- No tengo hambre prefiero quedarme en mi habitación.

\- Conner que acabamos de hablar sobre la obediencia – Clark miró al adolescente con cara de pocos amigos.

Conner suspiro – esta bien –dijo de mala gana.

La cena se comió en paz cosa que no pasaba muy a menudo desde la llegada de Conner, por eso que Louise se sentía extraña y más le extraño el gesto que hizo Conner al sentarse, como hija de militar lo reconoció era el gesto que hacían los chicos que habían recibido una buena zurra.

Pero no menciono nada, no quería estropear el momento, así que espero hasta que Conner termino de comer y para seguir con las sorpresas de esa noche el chico le dio las gracias por la comida y pidió retirarse a sus habitaciones sin rechistar.

Una vez que estaba segura que Conner había cerrado la puerta de su habitación y no de un portazo finalmente Louise Lane pudo saciar su curiosidad tan legendaria.

\- Bueno me vas a decir que paso aquí – Louise miraba expectante a Clark.

\- Nada solo tuve una charla con Conner y dejamos claros algunos puntos, eso es todo – dijo Clark como no dándole importancia.

\- Ja ja ja Clark Kent aclaraste algunos puntos con el trasero de Conner querrás decir, el pobre chico apenas se sentaba.

\- Puede ser que su trasero haya sufrido un poco, pero yo lo veo como el principio de una comunicación más fluida con Conner quizás por fin nos podamos entender.

Fin


	2. Enfrentando a la muerte

**ENFRENTANDO A LA MUERTE**

Bruce Wayne miraba las noticias despreocupado, hasta que fue interrumpido por una noticia de último minuto – "Estamos recibiendo información que ha habido dos atentados de bombas en dos de los colegios más exclusivos de Ciudad Gótica. Hasta ahora nadie se ha proclamado la autoría pero todo indica que el Joker está involucrado; se reportan heridos pero al parecer no hay muertos"

En ese preciso momento, Alfred entró sin golpear la puerta de su despacho y eso hizo que Bruce saltara de la silla. Algo andaba muy mal.

Al mismo tiempo el teléfono sonó y Bruce se quedó helado, tanto que fue Alfred quien contestó.

\- Sí, muy bien, estamos en camino – fue todo lo que Bruce pudo escuchar.

El rostro de Alfred era una máscara de dolor – Señor, el Señorito Jason está herido. Debemos ir al hospital.

Bruce no recuerda muy bien nada más de lo que pasó, ni siquiera cómo llegó al hospital, en su mente sólo se repetía como mantra: "Jason va a estar bien"

Alfred fue quien llamó a Dick para que se hiciera cargo de los niños. Tim y Damien estaban en otro colegio, enviaría a un chofer para que los recogiera a los 3; debían quedarse en casa esperando noticias.

La llegada al hospital fue caótica la prensa se había enterado de lo sucedido y buscaba cualquier medio para sacar alguna información, y obviamente el accidente de Jason -uno de los hijos de Bruce Wayne- era la noticia del día. Además, Jason era el héroe de la jornada ya que fue él quien salvó al resto de sus compañeros. Cuando se supo de la bomba él fue quien intentó desactivarla. Al no poder, la tomó y la llevó lo más lejos posible salvando muchas vidas pero poniendo su vida en serio riesgo.

Alfred logró evitar a todos los periodistas. Una vez dentro del hospital, fueron llevados a una sala privada en donde sólo estaban los familiares de las víctimas del atentado. Todos se acercaron a Bruce, querían agradecer a Jason por haber salvado la vida de sus hijos, gracias a él todos los niños habían salido sólo con algunas heridas leves.

Un médico entra en la sala con dirección a Bruce y Alfred, ambos se quedan parados mirando como el hombre se acercaba.

\- Sr. Wayne, soy el Dr. Nolan – al ver que los hombres estaban en shock, el médico acostumbrado a las distintas reacciones de los familiares comenzó a detallar la situación. A veces ser claro y conciso era mejor para la familia.

\- Jason sufrió múltiples lesiones, tiene fracturada una pierna varias costillas rotas que perforaron un pulmón pero lo que más nos preocupa ahora es la lesión que sufrió en su cabeza lo que produjo que su cerebro se inflame debemos operar de emergencia y necesitamos que firme la autorización – dijo el médico mientras extendía a Bruce un papel para que lo firmara.

Bruce ni siquiera leyó lo que estaba firmando, todo le parecía tan irreal – Puedo ver a mi hijo? – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

\- Sr. Wayne, en estos momentos está siendo preparado para entrar a pabellón. Podrá verlo una vez que la cirugía haya terminado. Lamento decirle que sólo puede esperar, lo mantendré informado.

Bruce se quedó parado en medio de la sala sin saber qué hacer. Nunca se había sentido tan inútil como en ese momento. Alfred lo sacó de sus pensamientos para llevarlo cerca de un sillón. Si había que esperar, era mejor sentarse.

Horas pasaron desde la última vez que el médico había venido a buscar la autorización para operar a Jason. Bruce caminaba por la sala de espera como tigre enjaulado, luego de un rato se sentaba en uno de los sillones sólo por unos momentos para volver a levantarse.

Alfred salió a la cafetería para llevar algo de comer a Bruce y para llamar a Dick y saber cómo estaban los niños. Por lo menos tenía a Dick que era un niño responsable a pesar de sólo tener 15 años, confiaba en que sabría explicarles a sus hermanos lo que pasaba sin alterarlos.

Por fin después de casi 3 horas de espera alguien entró a la sala de espera. Bruce casi saltó del sillón al ver al Dr. Nolan entrar, hubiera corrido a su lado pero algo lo refrenó…el miedo era más fuerte! y si Jason estaba…..

\- Sr. Wayne, la operación ha salido bien. Hemos tenidos algunas complicaciones pero su hijo es un chico fuerte y ha salido adelante, ahora sólo nos queda esperar que despierte. En estos momentos lo están trasladando a la unidad de tratamiento intensivo.

\- Jason va estar bien? - Dijo Bruce en un hilo de voz.

El médico frunció el ceño, esa era la parte de su trabajo que no le gustaba pero siempre era mejor decir la verdad de los hechos- Sr. Wayne, su hijo ha sufrido heridas internas graves y su estado es crítico. Hemos hecho todo lo que está en nuestras manos, ahora esperemos a que Jason despierte.

Bruce escuchó todo sin dejar reflejar ninguna emoción en su rostro y eso era porque se sentía vacío, como si de un momento a otro su mundo dejó de moverse.

\- Puede verlo dentro de 10 minutos pero que sea sólo por corto tiempo, no están permitidas visitas en cuidados intensivos.

El camino hacia cuidados intensivos parecía eterno. Bruce caminaba rápido pero el pasillo se le hizo eterno. Finalmente se paró pare ver detrás de un vidrio una figura familiar delante de él, su hijo. Era difícil de reconocer a simple vista, un tubo salía por su boca, su cabeza estaba envuelta en vendas sus brazos conectados a líneas de iv, apenas tenía una bata de hospital que lo tapaba, su pecho tenía electrodos; ver en ese estado a un hijo debe ser la peor pesadilla de cualquier padre.

Bruce se quedó mirándolo detenidamente hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, la calidez que le produjo fue reconfortante. Alfred estaba detrás de él y eso lo ayudó a seguir adelante.

Sin siquiera preguntar a nadie entró a la pequeña habitación que ocupaba Jason, llena de maquinas que sonaban en un sonido tan desagradable pero siguiendo un ritmo constante, y en medio de una cama Jason inmóvil como pocas veces Bruce pudo apreciarlo; se veía más pequeño, tan desamparado. Bruce se acercó a él, mientras Alfred le acercaba una silla. Tomó la mano de su segundo hijo, estaba fría, parecía de porcelana, la agarró con cariño y comenzó a acariciarla como queriendo calentarla.

Bruce Wayne se dejó caer en la silla sin soltar la mano de Jason y comenzó a llorar, como hace muchos años no lo hacía; su cuerpo enteró convulsionaba.

Alfred esperó a Bruce afuera de la habitación, dejando a padre e hijo en su dolor.

\- Por favor, Jason. No me dejes, hijo. Eres el más valiente de todos mis pequeños, tienes que ser fuerte ahora – Bruce hablaba muy bajito, sin dejar de acariciar la mano de Jason.

\- Sé que no he sido un gran padre, pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante lo seré. No voy a dejar que ninguno de ustedes vuelva a ponerse en peligro, lo prometo pequeño. Desde ahora en adelante ustedes serán mi prioridad, tenerlos a salvo mi misión en esta vida y me aseguraré de que tengan vidas felices y muy largas.

A pesar de todo lo que las enfermeras y después lo médicos recomendaron, Bruce Wayne no se movió del lado de su hijo. Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí francamente no le importaba, sólo quería que cuando Jason despertara él fuera la primera persona que viera.

Pero el tiempo pasaba. 2 días de vigilia y Jason seguía sin dar señales de despertar. La rutina de las enfermeras se hacían odiosas para Bruce que veía como su hijo era tratado más como un cuerpo que como un ser humano, acaso tenía que ser tan impersonal todo?

Mientras Bruce estaba en el Hospital, Alfred se veía dividido entre la mansión y el hospital. Gracias a Dios tenía a Dick que se hacía cargo de Tim y Damien, pero los niños -por muy pequeños que fueran- pedían ver a su padre y Dick ya no tenía más excusas para ellos.

\- Señorito Richard, no creo que sea conveniente llevar a los niños al hospital.

\- Lo sé Alfred, pero ya no sé qué decirles a Tim y Damien. Sabes que Damien se queda dormido, cansado de tanto llorar pidiendo por papá y Tim cree que papá y Jason están muertos.

\- Sólo quieren verlo, Alfred. Puedes decirle a papá que vaya a la cafetería o al estacionamiento – dijo Dick apenado, él también echaba de menos a su padre y quería verlo.

\- Está bien, Señorito Richard. Hablaré con el Señor pero por favor no hable de esto con los niños.

Alfred estaba preocupado no sólo por la salud de Jason, sino por Bruce también. En esos dos días no había comido casi nada y con suerte tiene que haber dormido un par de horas. Quizás verlo así tampoco era bueno para los niños.

Bruce Wayne ya se había acostumbrado a los sonidos que las maquinas hacían alrededor de él. No le gustaba pero estaban allí para mantener a Jason con vida y eso era lo único que lo mantenía todavía cuerdo.

Los médicos habían hablado de desconectar a Jason del respirador artificial, necesitaban ver si podía respirar por sus propios medios, así que esa tarde Jason fue desconectado. Por unos minutos se escuchó el silencio en la habitación para luego volver a escuchar el ruido incesante, Jason respiraba solo. Bruce volvió a respirar y por fin después de dos agonizantes días pudo acariciar la cara de su hijo.

Alfred pasó por el hospital por la tarde para ver a Bruce y contarle lo que sucedía en sus empresas y en casa.

Alfred no alcanzó a llegar a la habitación de Jason cuando escuchó el sonido más aterrador que alguna vez escuchó: el grito de Bruce y la alarma de una de las maquinas. El corazón de Jason había dejado de latir.

Corrió para entrar a la habitación, llegó justo para sacar a Bruce antes de que un pelotón de médicos y enfermeras llegaran. Alfred era el único ser humano que podía hacer que Bruce se despegara de la cama de Jason.

Muchas manos tocaban el cuerpo de Jason, despojándolo de la poca ropa que lo cubría, un desfibrilador llego para hacer su trabajo, una descarga eléctrica y el cuerpo de Jason convulsionó, luego otra descarga y finalmente una tercera.

Bruce estaba del otro lado del vidrio mirando todo, cayó de rodillas, su cuerpo ya no respondía, su hijo estaba muriendo delante de sus ojos y por su culpa.

La máquina entonces volvió a sonar en su beep constante, Jason estaba vivo y junto con él su padre volvió de la pesadilla que lo tenía al borde de la locura.

Otro día había pasado y Jason seguía igual, al igual que Bruce a su lado, en una agonía compartida.

Alfred había hablado con él para que volviera a la mansión, se diera un baño, comiera algo y para que vea a sus hijos, pero Bruce dejó bien en claro que no saldría de esa habitación hasta que Jason despertara.

\- Señor, sus otros hijos también lo necesitan. Ellos están muy preocupados, Tim y Damien son muy pequeños para entender qué sucede.

Bruce se sintió más culpable aún. En su dolor, egoístamente había olvidado el dolor que le provocaba a sus pequeños – Tienes razón, Alfred. Debo hablar con ellos pero no pueden venir acá, no quiero que vean a Jason en este estado, ni siquiera Dickie.

\- Los niños están en casa – dijo mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos.

\- Sí, señor – dijo Alfred mientras él sacaba su celular para dárselo a Bruce.

\- Gracias, Alfred. Creo que el mío se quedó sin carga hace como 2 días.

Marcó a su casa. Sólo tuvo que esperar a que el teléfono sonora un par de veces para que Dick contestara – Alfred que pasó? cómo está Jason? – dijo Dick con un nudo en la garganta. Desde el atentado cada vez que sonaba el teléfono Dick esperaba la peor noticia.

\- No es Alfred, Dickie – la voz grave de su padre fue un bálsamo en el alma de Dick.

\- Papá – sonó aliviado el adolescente – Jason está bien? – su voz cambio inmediatamente mencionar el nombre de su hermano.

\- Él está estable, Hijo. Y tú cómo estás?! Los pequeños te han dado mucho trabajo?!

\- Algo, pero no tienes que preocuparte. Yo cuido de ellos y tú de Jason. Sólo que ellos te echan mucho de menos, papá, quieren verte – Dick sonaba apenado, no quería molestar a su padre con cosas domesticas.

\- Dickie, podrías llamar a tus hermanos? quiero hablar con ellos.

\- Claro, papá – Dickie llamó a sus hermanos que estaban en la sala. Los niños se acercaron. Desde lo sucedido, cada vez se mostraban más apáticos – Tim, Damien, a que no saben quién está al teléfono – Dick colocó el aparato en alta voz.

Bruce pudo escuchar a sus niños, ahora se daba cuenta que los echaba tanto de menos – Hola, pequeños pajaritos, cómo han estado? – escuchó inmediatamente el gritito que pegaron ambos niños.

\- Papá. Dónde estás?! te echamos de menos – dijo Tim – Papá, ven conmigo – dijo Damien que apretaba fuertemente un osito de peluche.

\- Mis niños, tengo que quedarme a cuidar de Jason un poco más, pero pronto estaré de vuelta. Háganle caso en todo a Alfred y a Dick – dijo Bruce mientras miraba a Jason pensando en cuánto tiempo más podría soportar esta situación. Y si su hijo no despertaba?! pero inmediatamente sacó ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

\- Papá, quiero que me leas un cuento para dormir – dijo Damien.

\- Dick te lo puede leer, pequeño – dijo Bruce sonriendo

\- Pero él no hace las voces como tú – Damien dijo enojado.

\- Pronto voy a estar con ustedes, lo prometo. Me deben muchos abrazos. Ahora pórtense bien, mis niños, van a ser valientes – dijo Bruce y escuchó que Tim y Damien gritaban un "Si" del otro lado de la línea – Adiós mis pequeños – Bruce escuchó como Tim y Damien le lanzaban un beso, luego Dick volvió a coger el teléfono.

\- Gracias, Dickie – dijo Bruce.

\- Papá, no tienes que agradecerme nada, son mis hermanos. Los médicos te han dicho algo sobre el estado de Jason?

\- Sin novedades, hijo, pero él va a salir de ésta. Tu hermano es muy terco cuando se lo propone.

\- Con respecto al atentado, papá estuve investigando y….

\- No, Dick. Deja eso, no quiero que vuelvas a la baticueva mientras no estoy, es suficiente con que cuides a tus hermanos – Bruce dijo con voz de alarma.

\- Pero papá, entre más rápido sepamos las razones por qué…..

\- He dicho que no, Dick. Deja eso, no quiero que investigues, prométemelo –dijo Bruce en un tono autoritario.

\- Está bien, papá. No haré nada hasta que tú vuelvas – dijo Dick.

\- Gracias hijo, tengo que colgar. Adiós.

Cuánto más podría un hombre aguantar estar día y noche en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, vigilando el sueño de su hijo? Bruce llevaba ya casi 5 días y los médicos se estaban planteando seriamente la posibilidad de internar también al padre del niño para alimentarlo y sedarlo para que ese hombre duerma por lo menos 8 horas seguidas.

En casa tampoco las cosas iban tan bien, Tim y Damien ya no soportaban más no ver a su papá así que Tim -que era un niño muy inteligente- logró evadir a su hermano mayor y salirse de la mansión, junto con Damien, su compañero de travesuras.

Cómo 2 niños d años lograron llegar al Hospital para ver a su padre, es algo difícil de explicar, sólo entendible porque su apellido era Wayne.

Dick casi muere de un infarto al ver las camas vacías en donde se suponía que sus hermanos menores dormían la siesta, pero ellos ya estaban en los estacionamientos del Hospital, encontrando la forma de entrar sin ser detectados.

Dick casi voló hacia el Hospital. Sabía que Tim era lo suficientemente inteligente para llegar allá. Llevaba el corazón en la mano. Cómo un niño de 5 años fuera tan intrépido y decidido y llevar con él a un bebé, por Dios! cuántas cosas podrían pasarles! No se podía imaginar qué haría su padre si algo malo le pasara a otro de sus hijos, sin duda no lo soportaría.

Por fin en el Hospital, Dick sonrió. Tim podría ser muy brillante pero él era más… o más bien su padre, quien había comprado rastreadores y se los había regalado a los niños en forma de reloj. Con eso a su favor, Dick pudo localizar a sus hermanos errantes antes de que entren al Hospital.

- **Pues yo opino que te equivocaste de lugar!**

-Ya te dije que no, mira hay un montón de personas con batas blancas!

 **-¿Y qué?...el hombre que vende helados también usa batas blancas y no es doctor!**

 **-** Grrrrrrrrr…Eres bien terco, a veces no te soporto!

 **-Y tú bien feo pero me lo aguanto!**

 **-** Cállate!...vamos a buscar a alguien que nos diga donde esta Jasón…

- **Dudo que lo sepan,** **aquí todos tienen cara de no saber ni su nombre!...** El chiquillo comentó viendo el ir y venir de los paramédicos y las enfermeras. Habían ingresado a la sala de urgencias, todo era un caos y de repente una dama de gabacha salió y gritó en voz alta "¿Dónde está el esposo de Helen Meyers?"…

Al instante el niño miró a su hermano con suficiencia: **Ves, son tan tontos que hasta se les perdió uno!**

-No seas bruto, vamos a preguntarle por Jason…-El pequeño jovencito tomó la mano de hermanito menor y caminó hacia una enfermera, luego le preguntó con su vocecita dulce: "¿Señora enfermera? ¿Verdad que este es el hospital donde está mi papá y mi hermano?"

La dama lo miró confundida por unos momentos antes de decir:

¿Uh?...pues…no lo sé…¿Quién es tu papá?

 **-Ves, te lo dije!...Aquí no saben nada de nada!**

 **-** Pues parece que tienes razón!...-el chiquillo lucía muy decepcionado. Su padre le había dicho alguna vez que los médicos de ese hospital eran muy competentes pero al parecer se había equivocado.

 **-Bah, no te preocupes hermano…-** su hermanito intentó consolarlo-… **hasta los feos se equivocan a veces, mejor nos dividimos y el primero que encuentre a Jasón grita: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

El niño soltó semejante aullido que paralizó a la mitad de la sala y por poco hizo desmayar a la enfermera del susto.

- _¡Niño!..._ La dama regañó cubriéndose los oídos… _No puedes gritar aquí!..._

 **-¿Y por qué solo me regaña a mí?...ese hombre también estaba gritando yo lo escuché bien clarito!...** El pequeñito respondió enojado señalando hacia la camilla.

 _-Pues porque tiene apendicitis, así que en cualquier momento los doctores vendrán a llevárselo para sacarle el apéndice y_ _ **…**_

 _ **-**_ **¿Y ya no se lo van a devolver?**

 _ **-**_ _Ehhh…pues no pero es que…_

 **-papá siempre dice que llevarse las cosas ajenas es malo..**

 **-Y SALIR DE CASA SIN AVISAR TAMBIÉN!...** Una voz conocida gritó desde la entrada.

Dick agarró a Tim de un brazo y a Damien de otro, los dio vuelta al mismo tiempo y los puso frente a él pero antes de que pudiera regañarlos…

 **-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...** Tim lo mandó a callar… **La señorita enfermera dice que está prohibido gritar…¿Verdad?...**

La mujer rodó los ojos y miró a Dick con cara de: **"** _Mejor te los llevas o van a terminar internados en urgencias"_ y se alejó del lugar.

\- A dónde creen que van, enanos? – dijo Dick enojado

\- Suéltanos Dickie, vamos a ver a papá y a Jason – dijo Tim mientras se trataba de soltar al igual que su hermanito.

\- Claro que no y ahora se vienen conmigo.

\- No, no nos vamos hasta ver a papá – dijo Tim tan serio que casi Dick lo suelta. Su cara reflejaba odio, frustración y enojo – No Dickie, yo voy a ver a papá así tenga que pelear contigo – Tim comenzó a darle patadas tantas como pudo. Al verlo, Damien también se sumó a Tim.

Dick, que era mucho más grande que ellos, no pudo detenerlos. Ambos niños eran muy obstinados – Paren ya y hablemos, ok? – Dickie vio lágrimas en los ojos de Tim y Damien casi le rompió el corazón.

\- Está bien, niños. Vamos a ver a papá, pero sólo será un minuto – Dick dijo pensando en cómo iba a reaccionar su padre al ver a los niños en ese lugar, pero sabía que si no los llevaba a verlo, Tim y Damien iban a sufrir aún más.

Caminando por los pasillos Dick, llevaba de la mano a sus dos hermanos, había intentado explicar lo que iban a ver, sobre el estado de Jason, esperaba que los niños no quedaran traumados por su culpa.

Finalmente llegaron en donde estaba la habitación de Jason, junto a él su padre.

Dick se detuvo antes de entrar, pero los niños se soltaron para ir al encuentro del hombre más importante en sus cortas vidas.

Bruce pensó que estaba alucinando cuando vio a sus dos pequeños llegar corriendo hacia él y tirarse en su regazo como lo hacían siempre en casa.

\- Mis pequeños, pero qué hacen aquí…-Bruce miró a su alrededor para ver la espigada figura de su hijo mayor – Ven aquí, Dickie – dijo Bruce y Dick pudo volver a respirar.

La familia se juntó en un abrazo – Lo lamento, papá, no quise traerlos pero ellos ya…

\- No te preocupes hijo, conozco a mis hijos y sé que Tim y Damien son imposibles cuando quieren – Tim miró a su papá y le acaricio el rostro en donde ahora crecía una barba.

Bruce sonrió – Qué te parece? me queda bien la barba? – Tim movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para decir que no – Oh, está bien. A mi tampoco me gusta. Luego me afeito.

Damien aprovechó de acurrucarse en el hombro de su papá, su lugar favorito en todo el mundo – Papá, hueles feo – dijo el pequeño y todos rieron.

Entonces Tim se fijó en Jason acostado y silencioso como nunca lo había visto, Damien también lo miró curioso – Papá? Jason está dormido? – dijo el menor de los Wayne y la cara de Bruce de nuevo volvió a reflejar el dolor.

\- Sí, pequeño, Jason está durmiendo.

\- Y cuándo va a despertar para que nos vayamos a casa? – dijo Tim.

\- Pronto, hijo. Ya verás. Ahora ustedes dos – dijo Bruce apuntando a sus hijos y poniendo cara seria – van a volver a casa con Dick y hablaremos de todo esto en casa. No crean que me voy a olvidar de ésta aventura. Me deben una buena explicación.

Los niños lo miraron con cara de culpables y se bajaron del regazo de su padre. Antes de ir con su hermano, Tim se acercó a Jason muy lentito pero determinado – Te echo de menos, Jason, despierta si? – dijo muy bajito y salio para darle la mano a Dick.

Damien, por su parte, también miro a Jason, se acercó a él y acarició la mano de su hermano con ternura, le dio un beso y salió detrás de su hermano mayor.

El ver a sus hijo hizo más llevadero ese día para Bruce que se prepara para pasar otra noche de vigilia.

Agotado en cuerpo y alma, Bruce dormitaba en la incomoda silla hasta que sintió algo diferente en la rutina. Más por instinto se despabiló, Jason seguía tranquilo, no había evidencia de ningún cambio.

Lo miró con detención y vio que su mano se movía, podría ser? O realmente ya estaba teniendo alucinaciones de tanto rogar por que Jason se despertara? el movimiento era apenas perceptible pero definitivamente se movía.

\- Jason, hijo estoy aquí. Vamos, despierta, por favor – Bruce miraba esperanzado.

Después de 10 minutos de esperar nada – Bruce volvió a acomodarse en su silla, pero ésta vez hizo todo lo posible porque el sueño no lo venciera.

Jason estaba en un estado de paz, miraba lo que pasaba a su alrededor como si fuera una película, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, intentaba hablar pero su cuerpo no le respondía hasta que sintió que su mano le hacía cosquillas y pudo hacer un movimiento lento pero era algo. Sentía sus párpados pesados pero igual se obligó a moverlos, lentamente se fueron abriendo.

Al principio sintió miedo, estaba ciego, pero luego sus ojos se acostumbraron a estar nuevamente abiertos y enfocaron no muy bien pero lo suficiente para ver que estaba en un hospital.

Delante de él una cara conocida, como siempre su padre lo miraba admirado – Hijo estás despierto! Por fin, Jason! -Y sintió como el hombre lo abrazaba.

Jason abrió la boca pero no emitió ningún sonido, pero el niño era lo suficientemente terco como para volver a intentarlo por fin pudo emitir algo que parecía un gruñido – No trates de hablar hijo, ve con calma, quieres? – Bruce hablaba mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

\- Papá – dijo Jason para Bruce esa palabra fue lo mejor que había escuchado en esa semana.


	3. Cicatrices

**CICATRICES**

Jason volvía a casa después de estar en el Hospital por 2 semanas, la mansión Wayne era todo alegría. Los más pequeños habían hecho un cartel de bienvenida y esperaban a su hermano, pegados a la ventana.

La limosina que llevaba a Jason y Bruce por fin estacionó en la entrada, Tim y Damien miraron a Dick – Podemos salir a recibirlos? – ambos niños saltaban de arriba abajo.

\- Enanos, que ya entran. Además cómo van a gritar sorpresa y mostrarle su letrero si están afuera? – Tim y Damien lo miraron haciendo un pucherito adorable.

Dick estaba feliz con la vuelta de su hermano a casa. La familia estaba volviendo a la normalidad de a poco, Jason tendría mucho trabajo por delante con la fisioterapia, pero milagrosamente no tenía ninguna secuela.

Lo que le preocupaba a Dick era que en todo ese tiempo que pasó, su padre ni siquiera mencionó lo del atentado ni querer buscar a los responsable, el Joker seguía en libertad y las pistas para enviarlo a la cárcel se desvanecían con el tiempo.

Su padre había pasado la última semana del hospital a la casa, poniéndose al día con sus negocios, regaloneando a Tim y a Damien y reacomodando la pieza de Jason ya que por un tiempo estaría usando muletas.

La vez que Dick intentó hablar con él sobre salir a patrullar, Bruce lo hizo callar diciendo que no tenía cabeza para eso después de lo ocurrido con Jason.

Ahora que Jason estaba en casa Dick pensaba hablar con su padre seriamente, si Batman se iba a tomar vacaciones, entonces Robin tendría que patrullar solo.

Jason entró a la mansión cargado por Bruce, tenía la pierna enyesada así que le era imposible caminar.

\- ¡Bienvenido! – dijeron vocecitas chillonas debajo de un cartel.

Bruce dejó con mucho cuidado a Jason en uno de los sillones – Así que me echaron de menos, hermanitos.

\- ¡SI! - Gritaron los más pequeños y se acercaron corriendo hacia su hermano

– Alto, pajarillos! Jason todavía no está para jugar – Bruce dijo serio, al ver como sus torbellinos casi se abalanzaban sobre su lesionado hijo.

La familia completa después de todo lo que había pasado era un bálsamo para Bruce Wayne que borró en algo los peores días de su vida, así sus cuatro hijos por fin estaban sanos y salvos en su casa y así precisamente pensaba que siguieran.

Después de una tarde con Jason en el sofá, Tim y Damien revoloteando a su alrededor y Dick muy en modo hermano mayor, Bruce se sintió pleno y feliz, hasta que se dio cuenta que no debía forzar mucho las fuerzas de Jason, ya era hora de que se acostara y descansara.

\- Bueno chicos! Dejen a Jason en paz, ya es hora de que vaya a su habitación y ustedes – dijo señalando a los más pequeños – es hora de que vayan a lavarse para que coman, falta poco para su hora de dormir.

Un coro de voces gimieron – Ah, Papá! Es temprano!

\- No, no lo es! Así que vayan caminando – Dickie tomó la mano de los más pequeños y salió entre gemidos, dejando a Jason y a su padre.

Jason miró a su padre con ojos de cachorro – Papá, ya estoy cansado de estar acostado en una habitación.

\- Lo se, pequeño, pero son órdenes médicas. Tienes que descansar hasta que te recuperes – Bruce tomó a Jason en brazos y se fue en dirección a la habitación que había refaccionado totalmente para las necesidades de su hijo.

Acomodó a Jason en la cama de hospital que había comprado para hacer más fácil el cuidado de su hijo.

\- Bien, pequeño, qué te parece?- dijo Bruce mirando a su alrededor.

\- Es como estar en el Hospital – el niño dijo de mala gana.

\- Bueno sí, en parte tienes razón… pero te hará la vida más fácil mientras tengas ese yeso en la pierna y los clavos de sujeción externos, además contrate a una enfermera…..

\- Ah, no! Papá, por favor! No necesito una enfermera.

\- No necesitas una enfermera, bien entonces dime como vas a ir al baño?

\- Bueno, yo puedo…-Jason trató de moverse pero era imposible hacerlo sin que sus costillas le dolieran y le impidieran hacer movimientos bruscos. Trató de mover la pierna pero pesaba un montón, entonces se dio cuenta que no podía hacer las cosas básicas. El pre adolescente gruño con frustración.

\- Tienes 3 opciones, hijo: un catéter, pañales – la cara de Jason se iba poniendo roja escuchando las alternativas – o nos pides ayuda – Bruce sonrió.

\- Hijo, Alfred y yo te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos pero tengo que trabajar y Alfred también, Dickie cuida a tus hermanos. Lo lamento, pero necesitas que alguien te ayude cuando nosotros no estemos disponibles.

\- Oh, diablos! Esto apesta.

\- Si hijo, apesta! Pero pronto estarás bien – Bruce le dio un beso en la frente – Ahora duerme.

Por fin Jason estaba en casa y a salvo. Ahora que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, Bruce necesitaba volver a trabajar no sólo en sus empresas sino que debía patrullar y comenzar con la búsqueda del Jocker.

Dick vio a su padre camino a la baticueva. Por fin volvían a patrullar así que se paró para seguirlo, pero fue detenido a la entrada.

\- A dónde crees que vas, Dick?.

\- Voy contigo. Ya es hora de que atrapemos al Jocker antes de que se le ocurra poner más bombas – Dickie dijo muy serio.

\- No, Dick. No vas a ninguna parte.

\- No te entiendo, papá.

Bruce sabía que le debía esa conversación al mayor de sus hijos y la estaba evadiendo, pero en ese instante lo único que quería era salir a patrullar y volver antes del amanecer para tomar el desayuno con sus hijos, recibir a la enfermera y darle las instrucciones para el cuidado de Jason. No tenía tiempo para lo que sabía sería una desagradable discusión.

\- Dickie, es mejor que te quedes. Jason acaba de salir del hospital, no quiero que se quede solo la primera noche en casa.

\- Alfred está en casa.

Bruce movió la cabeza con frustración. Por qué su hijo mayor tenía que ser el más terco?

\- Pero yo le estoy pidiendo a mi hijo mayor que se quede en casa.

\- Dijiste que patrullaríamos juntos, somos compañeros.

\- Sé lo que dije, hijo, pero ésta noche no vas a patrullar, te quiero en casa.

\- Pero Papá…...

\- Richard, dije que no y no quiero discutir más – Bruce ya había perdido la poca paciencia que le iba quedando.

Dick sabía que cuando su padre lo llamaba por su nombre su paciencia estaba llegando al límite, pero aún así no podía quedarse callado ante lo que él encontraba como una injusticia. Había esperado 2 semanas para ir tras el Joker.

\- Es fácil para ti dar órdenes, cierto? – Dick lo miró con enojo

Bruce se acercó a su hijo para quedar frente a él. En su mente contó hasta 50 antes de tomar a su hijo del brazo, darlo vuelta y darle 5 palmadas, fueron pocas pero dadas a conciencia.

Dick gimió y se llevó instintivamente las manos atrás – Richard, cuando doy una orden espero que sea obedecida.

\- Sí, señor – Dickie dio media vuelta en dirección a su habitación pero, antes de que diera un paso, sintió que una fuerza lo atraía en un abrazo. Bruce no quería salir a patrullar dejando a Dick así.

Bruce le dio un beso a la cabeza debajo de él y luego con una mano agarró la barbilla de Dick, para hacer que lo mirara –Dickie, para mí no es fácil dar ordenes pero soy tu padre, el responsable de tu seguridad y la de tus hermanos, debo saber lo que es bueno para todos mis hijos así como sé que para ti no siempre es fácil obedecerlas.

Batman salio a patrullar esa noche. No pensó que iba a sentir el vacío que dejaba Robin, ya se había acostumbrado a tenerlo junto a él. Quiéralo o no, Robin era un buen compañero.

La noche no trajo mayores novedades, ninguna pista del Jocker, la ciudad estaba en paz… demasiado para su gusto. Era como si esperara la tormenta. Logró volver a la mansión antes de que amaneciera. Como era su rutina, pasó a ver a sus angelitos: Tim y Damien estaban durmiendo en la misma cama. Jason se veía tranquilo, los medicamentos ayudaban a que estuviera cómodo y profundamente dormido. Finalmente, el mayor de sus hijos dormía. Cuando Bruce cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Dick, él despertó.

\- Alguna novedad, Papá? – Dick casi salió de la cama pero Bruce se lo impidió, sentándose al lado de su hijo.

\- Ninguna novedad, hijo. Sólo fue rutina, ahora duerme, ya va a amanecer – Bruce instintivamente tomó las mantas y cubrió el cuerpo de su niño.

\- Papá, no puedes dejarme de lado…

Bruce hizo un gesto con la mano – Dickie es tarde y estoy cansado. Hablamos por la mañana, te lo prometo – sonrió ante el gesto de frustración que lucía el rostro de su niño. Le dio un beso en la cabeza y salió en dirección a su habitación.

Por lo menos era Sábado y Bruce se pudo quedar un rato más en cama; no tanto como hubiera querido. Había citado a la enfermera que cuidaría a Jason, así que se dio una ducha reparadora y se vistió de manera informal. Sintió el silencio en la mansión. Sus hijos todavía dormían. Se dirigió a su despacho para leer el curriculum de la enfermera que debería estar por llegar, necesitaba a una profesional que no sólo sea enfermera calificada sino que tuviera experiencia en fisioterapia.

La enfermera llegó puntual. Era una mujer joven pero según lo que había leído altamente calificada, y con experiencia en la recuperación de niños.

Bruce Wayne podría ser muy amenazador en la empresa pero en su casa era otra cosa. La joven casi se quedó sin habla al ver al apuesto hombre en jeans y camisa, su pelo negro aún mojado le daba un aspecto más relajado y le quitaba seriedad a su rostro.

El hombre parecía acostumbrado a provocar esa reacción en el género femenino, así que sólo se dedico a mirarla seriamente y hacer las preguntas de rigor.

Cuando estuvo todo dicho, los horarios establecidos, dio por finalizada la entrevista. Bruce se paró de su silla para acompañarla a la salida, la enfermera tuvo de concentrarse en cada paso que daba para no tropezar, mientras Bruce le sonreía.

\- Muy bien, Señorita Jones. Entonces la estaré esperando el Lunes – y Bruce le tendió la mano.

\- Ah, eh.. aaaa.. sí, aquí estaré temprano, Sr. Wayne – la chica se sonrojó.

Bruce se quedó pensando si tendría que haber contratado a alguien mayor, pero en realidad él la quería por sus meritos como profesional y no para dar una charla.

Al pasar cerca de la cocina, oyó risas, sus hijos estaban despiertos.

Todos estaban ahí, menos Jason. Alfred preparaba el desayuno mientras Tim y Damien -aún en pijamas- ponían la mesa y Dick ponía la cafetera.

Bruce quiso unirse a tan animado grupo pero faltaba alguien, así que subió a la habitación de su hijo.

Al entra,r se dio cuenta que Jason estaba despierto, su rostro reflejaba dolor.

\- Buenos días, hijo – dijo Bruce acercándose a la cama – Te duele? necesitas más analgésicos.

\- Hola, papá – dijo Jason, sin evitar hacer un gesto que reflejaba sufrimiento – sí, pero no puedo tomar nada con el estomago vacío, Alfred fue a preparar el desayuno.

Bruce se quedó al lado de su hijo, tomando su mano, sosteniéndolo, no podía hacer nada más. Habría dado todo por estar en lugar de su hijo. Sintió la puerta abrirse y a Alfred entrar con una bandeja.

Bruce tomó un vaso de jugo y él mismo le dio de beber a Jason, mientras Alfred le acercaba unas tostadas. Jason sólo pudo dar un par de mascadas – Bueno, creo que con eso debería bastar – Bruce sacó dos pastillas de un frasco y se las dio a Jason.

– Te sientes mejor, hijo?

\- Sí, mejor. Pronto pasará. Las mañanas no son mis favoritas – Jason sonrío

Bruce lo miró con preocupación. Quizás debía haber dejado a la enfermera trabajar desde hoy y no esperar al lunes, pero pensó que él y Alfred se podían hacer cargo de Jason y estar ese fin de semana solo la familia.

\- Es mejor que llame al médico….

\- No, papá. Voy a estar bien, no quiero volver al hospital. Estaré bien, sólo espera que las pastillas hagan efecto y seré yo nuevamente.

\- Eso realmente me da miedo, hijo – Bruce sonrío – ahora termina tu desayuno.

\- Te vas?

Bruce miró a su hijo e hizo un guiño – Sólo un rato

5 minutos más tarde Bruce, Dick y Alfred entraban a la habitación, cargando bandejas de desayuno. Detrás de ellos, Damien y Tim traían manteles.

Todos se acomodaron para hacer algo así como un picnic pero dentro de casa, y comieron entre risas.

Bruce pensó en sus pequeños y cómo su vida había cambiado a partir del momento en que Dick llegó a su vida. El niño sólo tenía 5 años cuando decidió adoptarlo. Al igual que él, había quedado huérfano, inmediatamente sintió una conexión con el niño. Al principio sólo pensó en que podía darle una oportunidad, educarlo, darle todo lo que su dinero podía comprar, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era un idiota al pensar que sólo eso era lo que un niño necesitaba, y de a poco se fue convirtiendo en padre.

Jason, en cambio, fue todo un desafío. Era un niño de la calle que ya había sufrido mucho, huérfano al igual que Dick pero desconfiado. Jason era como un animalito salvaje. Jason sin duda hizo que Bruce cultivara la paciencia y de a poco llegó a su corazón, formando un vínculo.

Tim fue difícil de resistir. Casi con sólo mirarlo, Bruce amó a ese pequeño adorable, inocente y muy inteligente. Podría decirse que nadie se pudo resistir. Si la convivencia entre Dick y Jason fue un poco tensa al principio, la llegada de Tim fue bien recibida por Dick que se sintió más hermano mayor responsable y por Jason, que dejaba de ser el hermano menor.

Cuando Bruce supo que tenía un hijo biológico se propuso encontrarlo aunque tuviese que tocar todas las puertas de ciudad Gótica. Cuando por fin lo encontró, Damien sólo era un bebé. Al verlo a la cara por primera vez, vio sus ojos en los ojos de ese pequeño y así, sin hacer una prueba de paternidad ni nada, se lo llevó a casa. La llegada de Damien fue toda una novedad. Era la primera vez que tenían un bebé a cargo y todo lo que eso involucraba, incluyendo el cambio de pañales: algo totalmente nuevo para Bruce Wayne que había decidido no contratar a una niñera para criar a sus hijos, y de la llegada de Damien ya habían pasado casi 2 años.

Así la mañana pasó. Damien y Tim decidieron hacer compañía a Jason y llevaron todo lo que necesitaron a la habitación de su hermano, claro que primero prometieron portarse bien. Jason estaba feliz de tener compañía, aunque fuera la de sus pequeños hermanos.

Por fin Bruce estaba en su despacho, acomodando los pendientes de la semana cuando sintió la puerta y vio a su hijo mayor entrar. Supo que ya era hora de tener esa charla con Dick.

\- Toma asiento, hijo – Bruce terminó de ordenar los papeles y miró a su hijo. Había crecido pero todavía no lo alcanzaba en porte, de cuerpo atlético gracias a los entrenamientos, pero a los ojos de Bruce era un niño, su niño.

\- Papá, dijiste que teníamos una conversación pendiente y hasta ahora no hemos podido hablar y tampoco me dejas patrullar. Qué pasa contigo, papá?

\- Dickie, pasa que con el accidente de Jason me di cuenta que no estoy dispuesto a poner en riesgo a ninguno de mis hijos. Lo de Batman y Robin se acabó. Nunca más vas a patrullar otra vez. – Dick miró a su padre en shock, no podía estar haciéndole esto, él era Robin.

\- Dick, desde ahora sólo serás mi hijo, estudiarás, iras a la universidad, vendrás a trabajar conmigo, algún día te harás cargo de todas las empresas Wayne, te casaras y tendrás hijos.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio – Dick movía la cabeza en negación, esperaba cualquier cosa menos esto, ser dejado de lado por su mentor-

\- Alguna vez he bromeado contigo, hijo? Estoy hablando muy en serio, no hay más discusión. Está decidido, bloqueé tu acceso a la baticueva.

\- No lo haré, no quiero tus empresas, no me interesa tu dinero ni llevar una vida normal… soy tu compañero, soy Robin y soy capaz de patrullar ciudad Gótica contigo… o si lo prefieres así, lo haré solo.

Bruce se paró de su asiento. Al verlo, Dick también se paró del suyo. Nunca había estado tan enojado con su padre, nunca se había sentido tan frustrado.

\- Lo harás. Eres mi hijo y te prohíbo que salgas a patrullar solo por las noches. Ahora vete a tu cuarto y te quedas ahí. – Bruce estaba tan frustrado. Cómo explicar a su hijo mayor que no podía pasar por lo que paso las últimas semanas otra vez? Que si algo le pasara a Dick él no iba a poder vivir con esa culpa?

Dick se acercó más a su padre para quedar frente a frente – Me mentiste! Dijiste que éramos compañeros! Te odio Bruce Wayne, no pienso ir a la universidad. En cuanto sea mayor de edad me iré…...-Dick no alcanzó a decir nada más, sólo sintió la bofetada en su mejilla, fuerte, dolorosa y luego sintió una lágrima caer, pero no dijo nada, ni un quejido, sólo se llevó la mano a la cara.

\- A tu cuarto, Richard.

Dick no dijo nada. Dio media vuelta, subió corriendo las escaleras y dio un portazo, se tiró en la cama y lloró como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Sintió vergüenza, dolor, frustración, traición, pena y arrepentimiento porque a pesar de todo él no odiaba a su padre.

Luego se secó las lágrimas y se sentó. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a la mansión Wayne, sintió el deseo de salir arrancando, pero no era capaz de dejar todo atrás, le gustara o no, Bruce Wayne era su padre y Jason Tim y Damien, sus hermanos.

Ya encontraría la manera de convencer a su papá de cambiar de opinión, o por lo menos podría intentarlo o morir en el intento. Pero en su corazón Dick sintió una llamita arder, algo que antes no estaba: su deseo de libertad, de ser su propio superhéroe, tener sus propias aventuras.

Se llevó nuevamente la mano a su mejilla, Bruce nunca lo había golpeado así, no es que Bruce nunca lo hubiera zurrado pero eso fue distinto; él realmente había cambiado; lo de Jason fue duro para todos, pero para Bruce fue casi un golpe mortal. Ni el Joker podía haberlo lastimado tanto como lo hizo ver a uno de sus hijos estar al borde de la muerte.

Dejar de tener acceso a la baticueva era un golpe para sus aspiraciones, pero eso no le iba impedir patrullar. Buscó en su closet ropas oscuras para camuflarse por las noches, ahora sus alas serían negras.

Por la noche Batman salio a patrullar. Dick conocía muy bien la rutina. Había pasado todo el día evitando a su padre y al parecer él tampoco hizo mayor esfuerzo en buscarlo. Por la noche, se hizo el dormido al sentir abrirse la puerta, sintió como su padre lo tapaba y le daba un beso en su cabeza. Si Bruce sabía o no que se estaba haciendo el dormido, no lo mencionó.

Dick dejó pasar 10 minutos para asegurarse que Bruce ya no estaba en casa. Se vistió con su nueva ropa de superhéroe y salió para patrullar. Antes de salir, escuchó unos quejidos que venían de la habitación de Jason. Entró a verlo pero sólo parecía que estaba soñando, luego ya que estaba ahí pasó a ver a Tim y Damien. Ambos estaban durmiendo en la cama de Damien. Sonrió al ver a los dos muy acurrucados, siempre dormían juntos. Bruce había intentado que cada uno durmiera en su cama, pero se dio por vencido y ni pensar en que durmieran en habitaciones separadas.

Dick se quedó mirando a sus hermanitos tan dulces e indefensos… y si algo pasaba con Jason? quizás esa noche no era buena idea salir a patrullar solo, y además no estaba acostumbrado a desobedecer una orden directa de su padre, así que volvió a su habitación.

El fin de semana pasó bajo una tormenta que parecía querer hacer de ciudad Gótica una nueva Atlantis. Dick miraba por la ventana cómo caía el agua, haciendo charcos por toda la entrada a la mansión, y vio como Batman volvía a patrullar por tercera noche bajo el agua.

Se sintió culpable e inútil por quedarse bajo techo, ésta noche sí que saldría a patrullar. La enfermera estaba cuidando a Jason y Alfred estaba en casa, no había nada que lo detuviera más que su sentido de la obediencia.

Ya estaba listo para salir cuando sintió el Batimovil llegar. Se quedó parado delante de la puerta de la baticueva. Por qué Batman estaba llegando tan temprano a casa? Acaso ya había atrapado al Joker?.

Sintió ruidos de pasos y salió rápidamente para esconderse en un lugar donde no fuera visto. Suspiró de alivio, sólo era Alfred que subía. Lo siguió con la mirada. Iba a su habitación. Antes de que se diera cuenta de que él no estaba donde se suponía debía estar, salió para interceptar al mayordomo, una corazonada le hizo ver que algo no estaba bien.

\- Qué pasa Alfred? – Dick dijo serio

El mayordomo lo miró de pies a cabeza, extrañado, pero dejó pasar todas sus preguntas – Señorito Richard, acompáñeme, por favor, necesito de su ayuda.

Dick sabiendo que Alfred era un hombre de muy pocas palabras, sólo lo siguió camino a la baticueva.

Batman estaba apenas sentado en una silla, casi inconciente – Qué pasó? Está herido? – Dick corrió hacia su padre, intentando buscar alguna herida pero no vio sangre.

\- No está herido, señorito Richard, el Señor está enfermo. Necesito que me ayude a llevarlo a su habitación.

Bruce deliraba, su cuerpo -a pesar de estar entrenado para ejercicios extremos- le había pasado la cuenta. Dos semanas en el hospital, apenas dormir un par de horas, comidas insuficientes y el estrés, habían minado sus fuerzas. Por si eso no era suficiente, salir a patrullar solo, bajo el agua por tres noches sin terminar de secarse, fue suficiente para que Bruce Wayne terminara de colapsar.

Dick y Alfred lograron quitarle el traje de Batman y llevarlo a su habitación, Alfred fue al baño y llenó la tina con agua caliente.

Bruce deliraba. Estaba frío y al mismo tiempo tenía la frente empapada de sudor. En sus delirios, reconoció a su hijo, le tomó la mano y se la besó – Mi pequeño Dickie – dijo en un susurro.

\- Sí, papá. Soy yo, Dick. Ahora quédate tranquilo, yo te voy a cuidar – sentía su corazón latir acelerado, Dick sintió miedo y desesperación. Nunca había visto que su padre se enfermara de esa manera.

Bruce hizo un esfuerzo para hablar – Él está planeando poner más bombas….

Dick se quedó paralizado – el Jocker, dónde papá?

Pero las fuerzas habían abandonado a Bruce. Hasta Alfred estaba nervioso.

Después de que por fin lograron bañar a Bruce y ponerlo en la cama:

\- Deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital – dijo Dick

\- No creo que al señor le agrade esa idea, está delirando y sus palabras lo pueden delatar. Además, no es buena idea sacarlo con éste tiempo – Alfred dijo, serio.

\- Entonces llamemos a un médico.

\- Sí, creo que eso es mejor – Alfred salió de la habitación.

Dick se quedó junto a su padre. Por primera vez desde que Bruce lo adoptó se sintió indefenso, y no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué iba a pasar si su padre llegaba a morir. Qué sería de él y de sus hermanos? Sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de él. Su padre no iba a morir, sólo estaba enfermo.

Alfred volvió con un termómetro. Bruce ardía en fiebre – Señorito Richard, vaya a la cocina y traiga todo el hielo que encuentre.

Alfred y Dick pasaron así dos horas, intentando bajar la fiebre de Bruce, el médico estaba en camino, pero con tal aguacero los caminos estaban casi todos cortados o anegados.

Bruce estaba conciente sólo a ratos, lo suficiente para darse cuenta de la presencia de Dick.

Por fin el médico llegó a la mansión. Bruce estaba pasando por la peor gripe que podía haberle afectado, eso sumado a la baja de la inmunidad debido a la mala alimentación, falta de sueño y stress de las últimas semanas.

Bruce estaría bien, sólo necesitaba descanso, antibióticos, antipiréticos y bajar un poco las revoluciones.

Dick se quedó con su padre mientras Alfred despedía al médico. Al volver Dick le hizo un gesto al mayordomo para que hablaran afuera de la habitación, para dejar que Bruce descansara.

\- Alfred, escuchaste a papá, el Joker está planeando algo. Necesito bajar a la baticueva. No podemos dejar que ese psicópata vuelva a poner en riesgo a gente inocente.

El mayordomo miró al impetuoso joven que quería como nieto. Sabía que Dick era responsable y muy maduro para su edad, pero también había prometido al que consideraba su hijo no permitirle la entrada a ninguno de los niños a la baticueva.

\- Señorito Richard, sabe lo que su padre opina al respecto.

\- Lo sé, Alfred por eso estoy aquí pidiéndote que me dejes hacer algo. No podemos quedarnos de manos cruzadas, te prometo que no saldré solo en busca del Joker.

\- Está bien, Señorito, pero no hará nada sin mi autorización.

\- No, Alfred – Dick bajó junto a Alfred en dirección a la baticueva. Como lo había previsto Bruce dejó toda la información que tenía en la computadora central, Dick sólo tuvo que unir las piezas para darse cuenta que el Joker planeaba un atentado en un centro comercial, tenía que actuar de prisa si quería evitar un nuevo atentado.

Dick había prometido no salir a patrullar solo pero ése era un caso excepcional. Tomó el teléfono de papá y marcó un número que nunca había usado, esperó a que contestaran mientras no podía dejar de caminar ansioso.

\- Bruce? – escuchó una voz grave

\- No, Sr. Kent. Soy Richard – Dick paró su caminata.

\- Dick? qué le pasa a Bruce? – la voz sonó alarmada.

Dick intentó resumir los acontecimientos, y no se equivocó. Clark Kent estaba en camino.

 **Próximo Capitulo: Justicia Joven**


	4. Justicia Joven

**JUSTICIA JOVEN**

Ver a Clark Kent de vez en cuando en casa era una cosa, ver a Superman en la baticueva, parado delante del joven Richard Wayne, era otra cosa.

El hombre de acero no se había demorado casi nada en llegar a la mansión Wayne. Junto con él venía Conner Kent, tomando por primera vez nombre de súper héroe: Superboy.

Dick conocía a Clark Kent. Era uno de los muy pocos amigos que tenía su padre y eso era mucho decir. Aunque sabía de su identidad secreta, nunca lo había visto de Superman y era algo digno de ver, el hombre de acero le hacía honor a su nombre.

A pesar de que su padre había compartido la información sobre la liga de la justicia y de los super héroes que allí trabajaban, nunca había visto a uno como tal. Gracias a Oliver Queen, tenía contacto con los chicos y chicas que integraban al igual que él, el grupo de hijos, pupilos o sobrinos de super héroes. Oliver había convencido a Bruce de que Dick conociera a su hijo Roy, que sería bueno para los chicos interactuar entre ellos. En un principio, Bruce se había negado pero casi nadie le puede negar algo a Oliver Queen, así que Dick tuvo permiso para una mini junta con Roy, Conner y Wally, el sobrino de Flash.

Los chicos inmediatamente se hicieron amigos, conectados con sus realidades algo diferentes al común de los chicos de su edad. Por fin, Dick pude ser él y no el hermano mayor, hijo de multimillonario, compañero de Batman ni el estudiante modelo, con los chicos era solo Dick.

Y ahí estaba Conner, junto a Superman en la baticueva, esperando a que él diera las novedades del Joker.

\- Bien, Sr. Kent…. Superman alzó la mano - Aquí en la baticueva somos Superman y Superboy, Robin – Dijo el superhéroe sonriéndole al muchacho para que no se sintiera intimidado.

\- La situación es la siguiente, Batman descubrió que el Joker está por cometer otro atentado. Ésta vez no usará explosivos sino que gas altamente toxico. Los posibles lugares son 2 centros comerciales – Robin puso las imágenes de las bombas que usaría el Joker, junto con los rostros de sus cómplices. Pronto la gran pantalla de la baticueva se iluminó con las imágenes del Joker y sus secuaces.

\- Este tipo es un psicópata – dijo Superboy – será mejor que vayamos a atrapar a ese demente – y el chico se dirigió a la salida.

Superman y Robin lo miraron extrañados – Calma ahí, hijo. Primero debemos tener un plan.

Superboy se rió – Vamos. Eres Superman! Qué plan necesitas? Lo que necesitamos es encontrar a ese loco y patearle el trasero.

Robin miró a su amigo y movió la cabeza en gesto de negación – No es tan fácil como parece. El Joker es tan loco como inteligente. No puedes tocar su puerta y esperar que se entregue.

\- Quizás para Batman y Robin no sea así pero nosotros no somos humanos, recuerdas? Ningún arma que tenga el Joker nos puede hacer daño.

\- Hijo, solo quédate en silencio – Superman ya estaba un poco cansado de los aires de superioridad de Conner. Por esa misma razón es que lo había llevado en esa misión.

Conner hizo una mueca y cruzó los brazos.

\- Bien, Robin. Entonces cuál es el plan? – Superman sabía por Batman que Robin era un excelente estratega por lo que dejó que el chico demostrara sus habilidades.

Y no lo defraudó. Robin sabía hacer su trabajo, llevaba más de un año trabajando al lado de Batman y eso se notaba en lo profesional que era.

\- Entonces es mejor que vayamos ahora. Nos separamos y esperamos a que uno de nosotros encuentre la bodega en la cual almacenan el gas. No será difícil de reconocer para ustedes y después sólo esperar por el Joker – Robin estaba en el séptimo cielo por fin estaba siendo el líder de su grupo y nada más que con Superman.

\- Es mejor que te quedes en casa Robin, desde aquí puedes monitorear la situación perfectamente.

Robin casi se queda en shock – Pero por qué? – dijo sin evitar el gemido que hizo que Conner sonriera con suficiencia.

Superman, que primero dio una mirada a su hijo, dijo con tono conciliador – Robin, tu padre está enfermo, tu hermano convaleciente, creo que es mejor que te quedes con ellos.

\- Papá está con Alfred y Jason está mejor. Además, yo conozco ciudad Gótica mejor que ustedes dos.

\- Y yo conozco a tu padre. Si Bruce sabe que te dejé salir a atrapar al Joker, me corta en pedacitos.

Conner lo quedó mirando sin entender cómo su padre le temía a un humano. Era imposible que Bruce Wayne, por muy Batman que fuera, pudiera cortarlo en pedacitos.

Robin miró el suelo frustrado. No era justo que lo dejaran al margen pero no podía alegar ante ese argumento. En sus adentros, se imaginó en cómo podría ser Batman que hasta el mismo Hombre de acero le temía. A su cabeza le llegaron mil recuerdos de su padre de cómo estuvo horas enseñándole a montar una bicicleta, su padre leyéndole cuentos, cambiándole los pañales a Damien, intentado no poner cara de asco.

El joven Richard Wayne se alegró de conocer esa faceta de su padre -aunque sobre protector- él no podía pedir mejor hombre al cual llamar papá, así que se apresuró a pasar los intercomunicadores a Superman y Superboy, asegurándose que llevaran detonadores como Plan B, aunque Conner casi se riera en su cara de los artilugios que usaban los vio irse, mientras él se quedaba sentado detrás de la computadora para organizar la misión.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Superman dio la alarma. Habían dado con la bodega que se encontraba en la parte más alejada de un terreno abandonado en las afueras de la ciudad.

Conner, que no entendía por qué no volaban de una vez todo para ir detrás de Jocker, se quedó de muy mal humor, esperando en el lugar acordado, cualquiera de los dos que viera al Jocker llegar al lugar tendría que dar aviso.

Pasaron horas según Conne,r que no podía estar más aburrido, cuando por fin escuchó con su súper oído llegar a alguien. Fijó su mirada en el punto donde escuchó los pasos. Era el mismísimo Joker. Qué suerte tenía. Hasta que por fin ésta noche se acabaría. Sin comunicarse con Superman ni menos con Robin, salió en busca del villano más buscado de Ciudad Gótica.

\- Superman, registro actividad. Están cerca de Superboy, pero él no se ha comunicado – Robin hablaba por el intercomunicador.

Superman inmediatamente agudizó sus sentidos para escuchar el sonido más estremecedor que había escuchado en su vida: una risa maniaca se sintió por todas partes y luego vio a su hijo. Dos hombres con máscaras de payasos lo sujetaban. Uno de ellos llevaba criptonita.

Superman se quedó en shock. Tenían a su hijo. Cómo había sido tan idiota al traer a Conner a esta misión? Y cómo el Jocker sabía sobre la criptonita? Sintió la voz de Robin en su oreja – Superman, estás ahí? te tienen rodeado? Qué pasa? – el chico se escuchaba nervioso.

\- El Joker tiene a Superboy y criptonita – dijo en un susurro el super héroe. Estaba atrapado. No podía acercarse a Conner. La criptonita también le afectaría a él y tampoco podía usar su vista de rayos láser porque pondría en peligro a Conner. Sólo necesitaba una distracción de un par de minutos para salvar la situación y poner a salvo a Conner.

\- Pero qué tenemos acá? Si es el mismísimo Superman y éste debe ser Superboy – El Joker entraba a la escena con una reverencia – Acaso me equivoco o esto se está volviendo una desagradable nueva moda? – Otra risa se escuchó – Los Super Héroes ahora tienen cachorros que entrenar – el Joker dio una vuelta mirando a Conner, sacó una navaja, riéndose le hizo un corte en la mejilla. Inmediatamente sangre corrió por el rostro del chico.

Superman apretó los dientes. Todo él era tensión. Ese psicópata estaba no sólo amenazando a su hijo sino que también lo estaba lastimando.

\- Voy a hacer explotar la bodega. Tendrás que ser rápido – Robin se pudo inmediatamente a trabajar en la computadora central de la baticueva.

\- Debo decir Superman que este chico necesita más entrenamiento. Fue muy fácil de atrapar, si hasta el chico maravilla es mejor combatiendo – el Joker sonreía mientras examinaba la sangre de Conner caer.

Superman sintió la explosión. Sólo tuvo unos minutos para salvar a su hijo, usando su super velocidad, su visión de rayos láser para inmovilizar a los payasos que tenían sujeto a su hijo y soplando para hacer un pequeño tornado que se llevó a la criptonita lejos. Por fin tuvo a Conner en sus brazos. El chico estaba débil por la exposición al meteorito, así que lo llevó a un lugar seguro y regresó para atrapar a la mayor parte de los secuaces del Joker, vio que la bodega estaba destruida y que no quedaba más gas toxico.

\- Robin, la situación está controlada. La bodega está destruida, atrapé algunos cómplices del Joker pero él lamentablemente escapó. Llama al comisionado Gordon. Yo debo llevar a Superboy a casa, debe descansar.

\- Superboy está bien? – Robin sonaba preocupado.

\- Sí. Lo va a estar, es sólo el efecto de la criptonita. Necesito que alguien la recoja. No quiero que caiga en manos de otro psicópata. Te mando la ubicación.

\- Claro, Superman. Voy a pedirle al comisionado Gordon que se haga cargo. Ah y muchas gracias por venir – Robin dijo en tono bajito aún pensaba que debió ser él quien fuera a enfrentar el Joker y no poner la vida de Conner en peligro.

\- De nada, Robin. Para qué está la Liga sino para ayudarnos entre nosotros? Lo que sí parece es que nuestros enemigos también están relacionándose, sino cómo se explica que el Joker tuviera Criptonita y que supiera que iba a ser yo quien estuviera en Ciudad Gótica.

Clark salió volando, cargando a Conner. Se dirigió al único lugar en que sabía que su hijo estaría seguro y bien cuidado: Smallville, en la granja de los Kent.

\- Dios mío, Clark! Qué le pasó a Conner? – Dijo alarmada Martha Kent, mientras Clark, todavía vestido de Superman, dejaba a Conner en el sofá.

\- Pronto estará bien, mamá. Es sólo que le afectó la Criptonita – Martha volvió a lanzar otro grito.

\- Por qué mi nieto ha estado expuesto a la Criptonita, Clark? – Martha Kent podía ser muy peligrosa cuando se lo proponía y su nieto era su adoración.

Clark no tuvo más remedio que contar su aventura en Ciudad Gótica mientras sus padres lo miraban cada vez con más enojo – Cómo se te ocurre llevar a Conner a una misión así? Es todavía un niño y no sabe controlar sus poderes – Dijo un indignado Jonathan Kent.

\- Abuelo, estoy bien. Sólo tengo dolor de cabeza pero estoy bien, en serio.

\- Es mejor que Conner se vaya a acostar. Se ve muy cansado – Dijo Martha que prefería retar a su hijo sin que su nieto escuchara, después de todo Clark era el padre.

\- No estoy cansado, abuela, además huelo tarta de manzana – Martha no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Sí, mi pequeño, pero primero vas, te lavas y cuando estés acostadito te llevo un vaso de leche tibia y un pedazo de tarta – Clark rodó los ojos seguro que su madre echaba a perder a su hijo con tantos mimos.

\- No me mires así, Clark. Lo mismo hacía contigo cuando llegabas a casa cansado – Martha lo recriminó.

Conner de mala gana se fue a la habitación que compartía con su padre cada vez que venía a ver a sus abuelos. Sus deseos fueron cumplidos cuando Martha entró a la habitación con un gran pedazo de tarta de manzana, se quedó con su nieto hasta que éste se quedó dormido. Le gustaba verlo dormir. Se parecía tanto a Clark a esa edad que su amor de madre se fusionaba con su amor de abuela.

Cuando estaban seguros que Conner dormía profundamente, Jonathan y Martha pidieron las explicaciones.

\- Sé que cometí una estupidez al llevar a Conner a esa misión. No está listo, no controla sus poderes, subestima al enemigo y tiene un grave problema obedeciendo órdenes.

\- Hijo, eso ya lo sabías así que esa no es escusa para poner en riesgo a tu hijo – Jonathan miraba a su hijo, y al igual que Martha se veían indignados.

\- Lo lamento. Creo que me deje llevar por el entusiasmo de Conner y el mío también. Realmente quería hacer esto junto con él, hacer que sintiera que somos un equipo.

Martha y Jonathan se miraron – Lo sabemos hijo, sé que te esfuerzas por ser un buen padre.

\- Pero eso no volverá a pasar. Todo esto me dio una idea. Necesito hablar con Oliver primero….Podrían cuidar de Conner hasta que regrese?.

\- Claro, hijo. Sabes que amamos a Conner – Martha sonrió.

\- Pero una cosa, acepto mi responsabilidad pero gran parte de todo lo que sucedió se podía haber evitado si Conner hubiera obedecido, así que está castigado y llegando de Star City tendré una conversación muy sería con él, así que nada de mimos.

En la mansión Wayne, Dick por fin había terminado. Subió a casa y pasó por la habitación de su padre, Alfred estaba con él.

\- Señorito Richard, todo está bien?.

\- Sí, Alfred. Todo salió bien… Y cómo está papá? – Dick dijo mientras miraba preocupado.

\- El señor estará bien, ahora duerme; la fiebre ha bajado y creo que muy pronto querrá levantarse e ir a trabajar.

Al saber que su padre estaba bien, Dick se relajó y el cansancio se vio reflejado en su rostro – Señorito Richard, es mejor que usted vaya a descansar. Yo me quedaré con el Señor Bruce, él va estar muy orgulloso de usted cuando sepa cómo manejó la situación.

Dick sonrió – Gracias Alfred – Y salió en busca de tan merecido descanso, pero antes pasó a ver a Jason.

Jason estaba despierto y se veía más relajado – Hey Dick, qué cara traes. Pensé que era yo el que tenía las costillas fracturadas.

\- Hola, Jason. Te veo mejor – Dick se acercó a la cama, hacía tiempo que no conversaba con su hermano, sonrió al recordar la llegada de Jason a la mansión. Era un pequeño muy activo… más bien hiperactivo. Llegó para revolucionar toda la paz de la familia Wayne. Al principio, no le gustó mucho la idea de tener un hermano menor pero también tenía su lado positivo, le dio mayor libertad de acción, su padre ya no estaba sobre él todo el tiempo y bajo la presión de ser el único heredero de la fortuna Wayne.

\- Bueno, entonces me vas a decir qué es lo que pasa? - Jason siempre iba directo al grano.

\- Nada, acaso no puedo saludar? – Dick miró inmediatamente al piso. Jason sonrió. Dick podía ser mayor que él y más inteligente pero no sabía mentir! ese era su territorio.

\- Vamos, Dickie, te conozco demasiado tiempo, sé cuando mientes, hermanito. Sé que piensas que eres el más inteligente de esta familia…

\- Yo no pienso eso, sabes que Tim es el más inteligente de los cuatro.

\- Si, la verdad es que el enano nos saca delantera, pero ahora dime qué pasa.

Dick se sentó y pasó sus manos por la cabeza – Vaya Dickie, es más grave de lo que pensé – Dick miró a su hermano interrogante – Siempre haces ese gesto cuando algo te supera.

Dick se alegró de tener a Jason para hablar y desahogarse. A pesar de sus diferencias, era su hermano, él compartía su vida así que no fue difícil relatarle todo lo que pasaba, la enfermedad de su padre, el Jocker y un nuevo casi atentado y por último la resolución de su padre de no dejarlo ser más su compañero.

\- Vaya! Y todo eso pasó en menos de una semana? Y yo aquí, amarrado a esta cama…. pero Dickie, papá no puede hacer eso.

\- Papá cambió desde que casi te vio morir, yo nunca lo había visto así. Por un momento pensé que perdería la razón.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, meditando en todo lo que había pasado.

\- Trae a los enanos. Yo los voy a cuidar mientras Alfred está con papá y tú, anda a descansar.

En Star City, Clark estaba frente a la casa de Oliver Queen.

A pesar de ser ambos multimillonarios jóvenes y super héroes, Oliver y Bruce no podían ser más distintos. Oliver vivía en una casa grande y muy moderna, su carácter era relajado y su reputación de mujeriego que lo acompañó hasta que finalmente sentó cabeza dejando de ser el soltero más cotizado, ahora era esposo y padre.

Tocó la puerta y fue el mismo Oliver quien abrió. Venía todo sudado seguro estaba entrenando.

\- Clark Kent, qué te trae por Star City? – Oliver saludó y casi empujó a su amigo para dentro.

En la sala, se encontraba un igualmente sudado adolescente muy guapo casi desparramado en el sofá.

Hola, Clark – Dijo haciendo un gesto Roy.

Roy Harper era el adolescente más cotizado de Star City. Todas las semanas salía alguna publicación de alguna aventura suya en alguna revista para adolescentes; era digno continuador de la fama de su padre.

\- Roy, ve a tu habitación date un baño y te quedas ahí – Oliver estaba muy enojado.

El adolescente se paró lentamente – Oliver ya entrené toda la mañana, me duele cada músculo de mi cuerpo… no crees que es suficiente? – Roy lo miraba con cara de inocencia.

\- No, no lo creo.

\- Cuánto tiempo piensas castigarme?

\- Hasta que cumplas cuarenta.

Roy subió las escaleras derrotado. Ésta vez sí que la había cagado. Su padre estaba enojado, su tía estaba enojada y todo por una maldita fiesta que ni siquiera había estado tan buena.

Oliver vio a su hijo salir en dirección a su habitación, lanzó un suspiro y sirvió un trago para él y para Clark.

Clark miró curioso su vaso, tan temprano y Oliver estaba tomando – Lo siento, Clark, es que Roy a veces me supera, quieres un café o un jugo?

\- No, gracias, Oliver.

\- Dame 10 minutos, me doy una ducha rápida y hablamos.

Efectivamente, Oliver sólo tardó 10 minutos en volver a la sala. Ahora se veía más relajado aunque la preocupación estaba ahí.

\- Lamento todo esto pero la verdad ha sido una semana difícil – Oliver se dirigió a la cocina y Clark lo siguió. El arquero comenzó a moverse por la amplia cocina preparando el desayuno – Llegaste justo para el desayuno y no puedes decir que no, además debo llevar algo de comer a Roy, sino me acusará de maltrato infantil.

Cuando tenía servidos 3 desayunos, salió con una bandeja – Solo 5 minutos más – y Oliver volvió a salir.

Por fin Oliver se sentó para poder conversar con Clark.

\- Disculpa la intromisión, Oliver. No sabía que estabas tan ocupado, si quieres puedo venir en otra ocasión.

\- No, Clark. No estoy ocupado sólo soy un carcelero.

\- Disculpa, no te entiendo.

\- Dime, Clark. Qué edad tiene Conner?

\- 17 años.

\- La misma edad de Roy, los maravillosos 17 años – Dijo Oliver con añoranza - Roy cree que ya es lo suficientemente mayor para hacer lo que se le venga en gana pero hace dos días le dejé muy en claro que no puede.

\- Qué le hiciste al chico?.

\- Le di una paliza – Clark miró al rubio arquero con asombro – No me mires así, se la merecía.

\- De eso justamente era de lo que quería hablar contigo – Clark tomó un sorbo de café

\- De cómo disciplino a Roy, o de cómo acaba con mi paciencia?

\- De las dos cosas – Clark rió aumentando la curiosidad de Oliver.

\- Entonces habla, quieres poner una guardería? – Ahora fue Oliver quien sonrió.

Clark se quedó meditando unos minutos – No exactamente, pero si lo quieres ver así.

\- Está bien, Clark Kent. Habla sin rodeos, por favor.

Clark habló de su idea de cómo tener hijos tan excepcionales debería ser algo que los uniese y que sería muy bueno que afrontaran juntos el desafío de convertirlos en super héroes, además, todos se beneficiarían, los chicos aprenderían de ellos mismos y si tendrían las mejores niñeras que podrían pagar.

Clark finalmente voló a casa. Tenía todavía que enfrentar a Conner.

Al llegar, encontró que su madre había convencido al niño de quedarse en cama a base de tartas de manzanas y chocolate caliente. Cuando entró a la habitación, Conner estaba durmiendo; la criptonita había tenido un efecto en él, mayor del que pensaba, quizás al ser Conner un clon de Superman era más vulnerable.

Al acercarse a la cama, vio su rostro todavía pálido. Se quedó un tiempo mirando a su hijo dormir hasta que Conner despertó.

\- Hola, hijo. Cómo te sientes? – Clark lo miraba preocupado.

Conner se sentó en la cama – Bien. Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza – se quejó.

\- Debemos hablar sobre lo que pasó.

\- Cuándo pensabas contarme sobre la criptonita? – Conner dijo irritado.

\- Hijo, nunca creí que te ibas exponer a criptonita. Sabes? un padre siempre espera poder proteger a sus hijos…..

\- Deja ese discurso, Clark. Sabes perfectamente que no soy tu hijo, sólo soy una copia tuya.

Clark quedó mudo por un momento. Sabía que no había sido el mejor padre para Conner y su relación tuvo un principio catastrófico, pero él se esforzó por superar todos sus temores ante tener que hacerse cargo de un clon de Superman que además en un principio había sido programado para matarlo. Por eso fue que le dolieron las palabras de Conner, su hijo.

\- Escúchame bien, Conner Kent. Te guste o no, eres mi hijo y mi responsabilidad y si no te dije sobre la criptonita fue porque no lo consideré necesario, y ahora sabes que ese meteorito puede matarnos.

\- Gracias por el aviso – Conner dijo casi gritando.

\- Me bajas el tono, jovencito. Fue tu culpa el que te atraparan. Si no me hubieras desobedecido esto no habría pasado.

Conner estaba indignado. Qué se imaginaba Clark? que iba a quedarse tranquilo mientras él lo retaba como si fuera un niño? El chico se paró de la cama y lo enfrentó – Tú no tenías derecho a ocultarme lo de la criptonita .

\- Yo tengo todo el derecho del mundo a querer protegerte, pero en algo tienes razón, me equivoqué. Debí haberte hablado sobre eso, pero sabes qué, Conner Kent? ya aprenderás que los padre también se equivocan, pero sólo pensando en lo mejor para sus hijos y hay algo en lo que no pienso equivocarme más.

Clark, a velocidad de Superman tomó a Conner y lo puso en su regazo para comenzar a castigar a su hijo. Mientras los swat swat swat caían sobre el trasero, Conner intentaba salir del agarre de su padre, pero era imposible. Él no tenía la fuerza de Superman.

Swat swat swat swat swat caían sobre el sollozante muchacho a una velocidad sobre humana – Nunca más voy a dejar que te vuelvas a poner en peligro – Swat swat swat swat swat swat los sonidos que producían la palma de la mano de Clark cuando azotaba el trasero desnudo de Conner llenaron la habitación con gemidos y, finalmente, con voces de arrepentimiento.

\- Lo entiendo, Clark, pero para…nunca más te vuelvo a desobedecer.

Swat swat swat swat seguían siendo los sonidos ambientales – No soy Clark, Conner, soy tu padre. Grábate eso en la cabeza o yo te lo grabaré en tu trasero – swat swat swat swat swat – y no voy a tolerar más rabietas tuyas.

\- No lo haré. En serio, papá…

Clark paró sólo para dar un abrazo a su hijo. Cuánto le había costado tenerlo así, sinceramente arrepentido, llamándolo papá y prometiendo portarse bien. Lástima que para eso su trasero había sufrido, pero estaba dispuesto a volver a hacerlo si era necesario, sólo que ahora quería disfrutar de ese momento padre e hijo.

Conner se secó las lágrimas. Estaba agotado y le dolía su trasero como nunca pero se sorprendió que en el fondo… muy en el fondo… se sentía confortado, porque era parte de una familia. Claro que no le gustaba haber recibido una paliza, a qué niño le gusta, pero sí le gustaba ese abrazo al final y sentirse protegido.

Clark le dio un beso en la cabeza – Ahora, hijo, te vas a quedar aquí en tu habitación – levantó la mano para hacer callar a su hijo que ya estaba reclamando – sí. Te quedas aquí porque estás castigado, Conner Kent. Te llamaré para el almuerzo.

\- Papá, prométeme que no habrá más secretos entre nosotros – Conner miró a su padre con ojos escrutadores.

Clark no dijo nada, sólo sonrió y salió de la habitación de su hijo.

Cómo le iba a decir a Conner que parte de su ADN pertenecía a Lex Luthor, ahora que por fin estaban logrando ser una familia.

Dick despertó de un sueño reparador. Se dio una ducha rápida y salió en busca de comida. Estaba muerto de hambre. Encontró la casa muy silenciosa, eso no le gustó. Desde la llegada de Tim y Damien, la mansión Wayne era todo menos silenciosa.

En la cocina, Alfred le había dejado algo para comer. Sonrió pensando que Alfred era el mejor, jamás se olvidaba de ninguna de ellos. Comió con entusiasmo y cuando terminó, dejó todo limpio, ahora debía hablar con su padre. Ante tal pensamiento, se le hizo un nudo en el estomago; no hablaba con él desde el incidente.

Subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta de la habitación principal. La puerta se abrió ante una escena que le llenó el corazón de alegría.

En la cama junto a su padre, estaban Tim y Damien abrazados a él, uno a cada lado; en una silla de ruedas cerca de la cama, Jason y Alfred completaban la escena.

\- Dickie, pequeño, ven acá – Dickie tuvo que reprimirse para no tirarse a abrazar a su padre. Esa última noche había sido de horror, sólo quería abrazar a papá y sentirse seguro como lo hacía cuando recién llegó a la mansión.

\- Señorito Richard, comió algo? – Alfred dijo con preocupación, dos convalecientes en casa era suficiente.

\- Sí, Alfred, muchas gracias – Dick lo miró con cariño.

\- Ya estás bien, papá.

\- Me siento bien, sólo Alfred que no deja que me levante de ésta cama – Bruce dijo haciendo un guiño a su mayordomo.

\- El señor está todavía convaleciente y el médico ha dicho descanso absoluto por lo menos un día más, lo que me recuerda – Alfred miró su reloj – Si me permite, Señor, voy a buscar su medicamento – y el mayordomo salió de la habitación.

Los chicos rieron – Papá tienes que tomarte todo el jarabe que te traiga Alfred así como lo hacemos nosotros cuando estamos enfermos – dijo Tim preocupado, nunca había visto a su papá enfermo.

\- Sí, mi pequeño pajarito – Bruce abrazó aún más fuerte a sus pequeños.

\- Puaj con lo desagradable que son esos jarabes – dijo Jason haciendo cara de asco.

Alfred volvió a la habitación, cuando el resto de la familia vio lo que traía en la mano todos se pusieron pálidos.

\- Ah, no, Alfred. Tienes que estar bromeando – Bruce no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido.

\- Señor, prefiere que llame a la Señorita Jones? Ella ha ofrecido su ayuda para cuidarlo en más de una ocasión – Las mejillas de Bruce se tiñeron de rojo, cosa que hizo que Dick y Jason sonrieran.

\- No, Alfred. Claro que no. Pero no podrías darme uno de esos jarabes que le damos a los niños.

\- No, Señor. Esto es la medicación que el médico indicó, ahora si me permiten Señoritos.

No tuvo que hacer mucho para sacar a los niños de la habitación. Al ver la jeringa, Damien casi corrió a la puerta, el menor de los Wayne odiaba las agujas. Dick ayudó a Jason con la silla de ruedas. Jason ya tenía suficiente de agujas, pero Tim no se movió del lado de papá.

\- Alfred, no puedes llamar al médico y pedirle que cambie la medicación.

\- Señor, ese es el ejemplo que quiere dar?.

Bruce gimió. Estaba atrapado, así que no tuvo más remedio que darse la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Tim – Y tú, pequeño?

\- Papi, yo me quedo contigo, te tomaré de la mano así como lo haces tú – Tim, que como todo niño, también le temía a las agujas, especialmente si éstas iban dirigidas a su trasero, superó todos los miedos para darle apoyo al ser que más amaba en su vida.

Bruce sonrió y sintió la pequeña mano de su hijo tomar la suya. Su pequeño Tim era el ser humano más noble que conocía.

Con ese apoyo, Bruce ni sintió el piquete de la aguja atravesar la piel y menos el líquido viscoso entrar en su cuerpo, sólo sintió las palabras de su hijo diciéndole cuanto lo amaba.

 **EPILOGO 1**

Podría decirse que las cosas en la familia Wayne habían llegado a la normalidad, sólo que Bruce todavía tenía una espina que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con el mayor de sus hijos.

Dick, como leyéndole los pensamientos, entró al despacho. Él también necesitaba tener una conversación con su padre.

\- Estás ocupado? – preguntó el adolescente.

\- No, de hecho estaba pensando en que debemos hablar.

\- Sí, es cierto, quiero que sepas que no desobedecí tus órdenes, no salí a patrullar…

\- Hey! No es sobre eso que quiero hablar, sólo quiero saber si algún día me vas a perdonar por todas las estupideces que hice contigo. No debí dejarte al margen, hijo. Tú eres mi compañero, quiero que lo sigas siendo al igual que Jason.

Dick sonrió – Papá, no tengo nada que perdonarte, sé que quieres mantenernos a salvo y lo entiendo, lo entendí cuando te enfermaste y pensé que podríamos perderte y tienes razón: ese sentimiento apesta.

Bruce sonrió – Entonces estoy perdonado.

Dick lo abrazó – Sí, estás perdonado. Y tú me perdonas por ser tan obstinado? – Bruce le dio un beso en la cabeza – Hijo, te amo y no tengo que perdonarte nada. Para mí, tú eres perfecto.

\- Así que Jason también va a comenzar a entrenar?.

\- En cuanto se recupere en un 100%, sí.

\- Y has pensado en Tim y Damien?

Bruce se puso tenso – No quiero que ellos tengan nada que ver con esto, son unos niños.

\- Tim es muy inteligente se va a dar cuenta tarde o temprano.

\- Entonces mejor tarde.

Afuera del despacho, Tim escuchaba la conversación, no es que fuera un chismoso pero ya que estaba ahí.

\- Así que no quieren que seamos parte, pero ya les demostraremos que somos tan Wayne como Dick y Jason, no somos niños – dijo Tim mirando a Damien que tenía la cara llena de miguitas de galletas de chocolate y abrazado a él su oso de peluche.

Tim suspiró – Bueno, quizás sí somos niños todavía… pero creceremos – y salió rumbo a la cocina con su hermano. Después de todo, las galletas de chocolate que Alfred horneaba eran las mejores.

 **EPILOGO 2**

Pasada dos semanas…..

Oliver Queen y Clark Kent estaban sentados en el despacho de Bruce Wayne. Los tres super héroes se miraban, buscando saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de cada uno.

\- Entonces, Bruce, qué te parece?

Bruce, que había escuchado todo con cara sería y sin dar ninguna opinión – Quieren que sea sincero? No me gusta la idea de que mi hijo esté involucrado en alguna misión sin que yo esté presente, y tampoco que otra persona lo entrene.

Oliver y Clark se miraron. Todo lo que habían planeado, se derrumbaba. Batman era el eje fundamental para que el resto de los súper héroes confiaran a sus hijos en esta iniciativa.

\- Pero lo que yo quiero es irrelevante ante lo que sería mejor para Robin, y él se beneficiaría interactuando con Veloz, Superboy y Chico Flash.

Oliver y Clark sonrieron.

\- Estábamos pensando que Monte Justicia sería el lugar adecuado para que ellos entrenaran. Canario Negro se ofreció para ser su entrenadora. Irían rotando con Mujer Maravilla y Flash, así tendrían distintas perspectivas y adversarios. – Dijo Oliver.

\- Con respecto a las misiones, sólo sería después que todos aprobaran los entrenamientos y sólo serían misiones de apoyo. – Dijo Clark.

\- Yo me encargaré de asignar las misiones – Clark y Oliver se miraron complacidos. Ambos esperaban que Bruce se encargara de las misiones.

\- Entonces tenemos trabajo que hacer – Dijo Clark, que estaba feliz de haber tenido tan brillante idea.

Pasado un mes…..

Finalmente llegó el día. Robin se sentía como el primer día de clases en un colegio nuevo al lado de Batman, nunca se había sentido tan pequeño al entrar a Monte Justicia. Miró a su alrededor, pudo ver a Veloz al lado de Flecha Verde, vestido de esa forma, Roy se veía intimidante; Flash y Chico Flash, Superboy y Superman, Detective Marciano y Megan.

Todos se veían tan serios. Robin nunca había visto a ninguno de sus amigos vestidos como super héroes.

\- Estamos todos? - preguntó Batman.

\- Zatara no va a venir, no quiere que Zatanna se involucre en la liga – dijo Flash.

\- Falta… Flash no alcanzó a decir nada y se escuchó entrar a Aquaman. Todos voltearon.

\- Siento llegar tarde – Dijo el Rey de la Atlántida con su tono ceremonioso, detrás de su mentor, Aqualad llegaba para completar el equipo que se conocería como "Justicia Joven".

FIN

Gracias a todos, son geniales y espero que les guste. Por favor, lo único que pido a cambio son sus criticas sinceras, buenas y malas. Son importantes para mi porque así voy mejorando.

Gloria.


End file.
